Protector of Narnia
by grapejuice101
Summary: When Katie meets four strangers, she didn't think her life would change until she steps into the wardrobe. Peter/OC PLEASE REVIEW! COMPLETED AND THE SEQUEL IS UP!
1. A New Home

**Hello there! Welcome to my very first Fanfiction story! I do hope you'll enjoy reading this Narnia story. After you are done reading, don't forget to review! **

**Also, on my profile page, I have a link to my Polyvore page and you can see the poster and sets for this story.**

******Also, I don't own anything except my OC Katie. Enjoy the chapter.**

I looked out the window of the train, I sighed in sorrow. I did not like what was going on or the pass few weeks. The fight during World War 2 was horrible. Lives lost, everyone sad, and now kids being separated from their families.

The door opened and I looked up to see it was. Four kids walked in and sat down. The oldest had dirty blond hair and big blue eye. My guess is that he was 15. The girl who sat beside him had long brown hair. I looked at the boy who had dark brown hair. He saw me looked at him and smirked at me. I guess he wasn't that friendly.

I felt a tug on my jacket and looked down. The smallest girl had short blondish brown hair. She smiled at me and asked, "What's your name?"

"Lucy, don't talk," the oldest boy said.

"No, that's alright. My name is Katherine Laken, but I like to be called Katie."

Lucy smiled and said, "I'm Lucy. I'm 8 years old. That's Peter, Susan, and Edmund. They're my brothers and sister. Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"I have one older brother, but he's in the war," I said.

"My father's in the war too. Maybe my brother met my dad," Lucy said.

I smiled at her and looked back at the window. When Lucy said her dad was in the war, it got me thinking about my dad.

When the train stopped, I got up and grabbed my luggage. I was surprised when I saw the Pevensies got up and grabbed their luggage too. When were got off the train, Peter turned to me asked, "Who are you waiting for?"

"Um, I think his name is Professor Kirke," I said.

Peter's eyes widen and said, "No way, that's where we're going."

We wait for what it seems like an hour. We ran down the platform to have a car pass us leaving a puff of smoke in our faces. I coughed when the car passed us.

"The professor knew we were coming" said Susan.

"Maybe we have been incorrectly labeled" said Edmund looking at his name tag.

Before I could speak, a carriage came up to us. I felt a shiver up my spine when I looked at the lady. Lucy grabbed my hand like she was afraid of the lady.

"Mrs. Macready?" asked Peter.

"I'm afraid so" she said looking us over "That's it? Haven't you bought anything else?"

"No ma'm, it's just us" said Peter.

"Small favors" Then she motioned us to climb on the carriage. It took us at least 30 minutes to get to Professor Kirke mansion. I gasped when I saw it. It was so amazing.

We walked inside when Mrs. Macready starting talking. "Now there are a couple of rules you need o follow, there will be no shouting, or running. NO TOUCHING THE HISTORYCAL ARTIFACTS!" She shouted at Susan who was about to touch a statue. I giggled after Susan slowly put her hand down.

"And above all, there will be no disturbing of the professor" She pointed at a door then led us up to our rooms.

Lucy and I stood at the door for a couple of seconds until we saw a shadow stop at the door. We looked at each other and ran up the stairs to get to the others.

After dinner, I started reading a book until I heard Lucy saying, "The sheets feel scratchy"

"Wars don't last forever Lucy, we will be home soon" said Susan

"Yeah, if homes still there" said Edmund.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" said Susan

"Yes mum" said Edmund.

"ED!" shouted Peter.

I rolled my eyes and placed my book down. I walked over to Lucy and said, "Don't worry Lucy. Think about this. We have a huge mansion for ourselves. We can play inside and outside too. It would be fun."

Lucy looked at me and said, "You really think so?"

I smiled and said, "I know so." Lucy smiled at me and I knew I did something right. I turned and looked at Edmund as he smirked at me and walked to his room. After Lucy was asleep I continually read my book. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Peter stood behind me. "Thank you for helping Lucy. She's been having a hard time ever since our Dad left for the war."

I sighed and whispered to myself "I know how she feels" Peter looked at me all confused. I smiled at him and said, "I'm glad I helped."

When Peter left I lead on the bed and smiled. I knew this trip wasn't a waste after all.

**There you have it! Please don't forget to review and I will post the next chapter soon!**

**Grapejuice101**


	2. Hide and Seek

**Hey guys, I'm back! Here is the next chapter! After you are done reading, don't forget to review!**

**Again, on my profile page, I have a link to my Polyvore page and you can see the poster and sets for this story.**

**Also, I don't own anything except my OC Katie. Enjoy the chapter.**

When I woke up the next day, I felt really depressed. Instead of being bright and sunny as I hoped it would be, it was the opposite. It was raining, hard. Not the idea I wanted to spend on my Saturday.

"Gastrovascular… Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular." said Susan.

We sat in one of the parlors out of boredom. Lucy sat next to the window watching the rain. Edmund was on the floor under the chair. I sat on the couch reading a book as usual. Peter sat in a chair opposite of me looking bored. Who wouldn't be bored if we had to play "Words in the Dictionary Game?" Susan sat on a chair with this massive book in her lap.

"Is it Latin?" guessed Peter.

"Yes." I groaned because Latin is my least favorite thing.

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" said Edmund coming out underneath the chair. The three of us laughed when Susan glared at us as she shuts her dictionary with a snap.

"We could play hide and seek?" suggested Lucy leaving the window sill and going towards Peter.

"But, we're already having so much fun." said Peter looking at Susan.

"I'll do anything besides this." I said.

"No one asked you Katie," said Susan. I rolled my eyes in disgusted.

"Come Peter please. Pretty Please." said Lucy giving her older brother the puppy dog look.

I laughed. No one can resist Lucy puppy dog face. Peter looked at me for help.

"Don't look at me. She's your sister," I said.

"Please Peter," Lucy said making her puppy eyes wider.

"One…two…three…four." counted Peter with a smile.

"What?" said Edmund in disbelief.

We all ran out of the room in different directions. I found my room and crawled under the bed.

After a few minutes later, I heard Peter say, "98...99...100! Ready or not, here I come."

I heard Peter's footsteps and my room door opened. I closed my eyes praying he won't find me. A few seconds later, my eyes were staring right into Peter's.

"You know, this isn't the best hiding spot," he said sarcastically.

I glared at him and said, "Oh shut up."

After helping me out with my "great" hiding spot, I heard Lucy calling out, "It's all right! I'm back! I'm all right!"

"I wonder what's wrong." I asked looking at Peter.

"I wouldn't know. Come on." said Peter.

We came up the steps and found Lucy standing in the middle of the hallway. Edmund had his head poking out of the curtains. They both looked our way.

"You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game." said Peter.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" asked Lucy with confusion.

"That's the point. That was why he was seeking you!" said Edmund.

Susan has come up from behind us all happy. "Does this mean I win?"

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." said Peter answering for Susan.

"But I've been gone for hours." said Lucy.

"What are you talking about Lucy," I asked.

Lucy grabbed my hand and led us to the room where there was only a wardrobe. She has told us what happened when she has entered the wardrobe. Her being in the woods where it was snowing, meeting a faun called, Mr. Tumnus, and that she was in Narnia.

Susan pushed aside the fur coats and knocked on the wood in the back. Edmund went behind the back of the wardrobe and knocked on it. They were looking for false wood but found none.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." said Susan.

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination." said Peter.

The three of them turned around and moved towards the door.

"But I wasn't imagining!" said Lucy.

"That's enough Lucy." said Susan.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" cried Lucy.

"Well, I believe you." said Edmund.

"You do?" said Lucy slowly.

"Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" said Edmund, teasing.

"That wasn't very nice Ed." I said with a cold tone.

Ed rolled his eyes at me and said, "It was just a joke."

"Why don't you just stop it? You always have to make everything worse. When are you gonna learn to grow up?" yelled Peter

"Shut up! You think you're dad, but you NOT!" shouted Edmund.

Edmund stormed out of the room and the door hit the wall. I cringed at the sound. Susan glared at Peter and shook her head.

"Well, that was nicely handled." said Susan.

She walks out of the room to find Ed.

"It really was there." said Lucy in a defeated voice.

"Susan's right, Lucy. That is enough." said Peter.

When Peter left the room, it was only Lucy and me standing next to each other.

"You believe me, right Katie," she asked.

I looked at Lucy and said, "Of course I do Lu. I don't see you as someone who lies. But you have to promise me something. The next time you want t go to Narnia, take me along too."

Lucy smiled at me and me a big hug around my waist. "Thanks Katie. You're the best friend anyone could ask for."

I was shocked. Lucy called me her best friend. I never had a best friend before. I told Lucy to go to her room and I'll meet her there so we can play together. Lucy ran out of the room all happy. I was about to leave when I felt a chill coldness in the room. I looked behind me and shook my head.

I walked out of the room when I felt someone grabbed my arm. I looked at Peter and he was very angry.

"Why did you tell her that Katie?"

"What are you talking about," I asked.

"Why did you tell her you believed her," he said.

"Because I do believe her and she's just a kid Peter. Maybe you should start to act like a brother more than a father."

"Don't tell me how to act towards my family. I have to protect them"

"By hurting them or cutting them down? Why would you do that to your own sister?"

"You say out of my families problems. Your own father would say that Katie."

My eyes started to water up when he said that. "You want to know something Peter, be lucky your father's still alive." Peter looked shocked when he heard what I said. "My father died in a car accident and you want to know what's worse? The accident occurred the day before my 13th birthday. I never saw my dad again and now I feel like I'll lose my brother too because he's in the war. Be lucky you have a dad Peter because I don't."

Before Peter could answer me I left him speechless. I avoided Peter throughout the entire day. What he said to me was very hurtful and I couldn't forgive him yet. The only person I talked to for the rest of the day was Lucy. She told me more about Narnia and now I longed to go there. I just hope she remembers to take me along.

**And there you have it! Poor Lucy and Katie huh? Please review and I will post the next chap soon.**

**Grapejuice101**


	3. Truth or Lie

**Hey guys, I'm back! Here is the next chapter! After you are done reading, don't forget to review!**

**Again, on my profile page, I have a link to my Polyvore page and you can see the poster and sets for this story.**

**Also, I don't own anything except my OC Katie. Enjoy the chapter.**

I was sleeping in my bed until I heard Lucy waking me up.

"Katie, it's back. Narnia's back and I was there again," she said excitely.

I looked at her with a shocked looked on my face. "Lucy, you promised me you'll take me to Narnia."

Lucy smiled dropped and frowned at me. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

I smiled and accepted her apology. Before I could ask her more about Narnia, she ran to Peter's room. I ran after her when I accidently ran into Edmund.

"Watch where you're going," he said. I glared at him and ran into the boys' room.

"Peter, Peter, wake up! Peter, wake up! It's there! It's really there! "screamed Lucy.

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" asked Peter, grudgingly sitting up and seeing Edmund and I were up too.

Peter looked at me as if he was trying to apologize to me to what he said about my dad. I sigh and looked back at Lucy.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!" said Lucy.

"You've just been dreaming, Lucy." said Susan, who came in the room.

"But I haven't! I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time Edmund went too," she said.

We looked at Edmund for an explanation. He looked shocked and scared when Peter asked him, "You…You saw the faun?" Edmund shakes his head.

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me. He…What were you doing Edmund?" asked Lucy.

"I was just playing along. I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending," said Ed.

He sat down on the bed. He smirked at Lucy and I saw it. I knew he was lying the whole time. All three of watch in horror as Lucy burst into tears and ran out of the room.

"Edmund, you're a jerk. I can't believe you would say that, especially to Lucy," I snapped at him before running out of the room and after Lucy.

Peter and Susan were behind me. Lucy was sobbing and didn't notice that someone was in front of her.

"Oh!" exclaimed the professor.

Lucy ran into the professor and looked up at him. She started sobbing again and hugged him for comfort. We came around the corner and up the stairs. We stopped in our tracks when we saw Lucy with the professor.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleepin' in the stable!" Mrs. Macready came in the hall and saw the professor. She was shocked or embarrassed when the Professor was looking at her. "Professor. I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed."

"It's all right, Mrs. Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation. But first of all, I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate."

He handed Lucy to Mrs. Macready. "Come along, dear." She led Lucy away. Thinking that everything was right now, we turned around and started to walk away. The professor cleared his throat and we stopped.

I looked at him and said to us, "If you three don't mind if you join me in my study." I looked at Peter and Susan and I could tell they were scared as much as I was. The professor led us into his study. He went to his desk and took tobacco out of a silver apple.

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper."

"We're very sorry, sir. It won't happen again." said Peter.

"It's our sister, sir. Lucy." said Susan, ignoring Peter.

"The weeping girl." said the professor.

"Yes, sir. She's upset," I said.

"Hence the weeping," said the professor. I was a little embarrassed when the professor said.

"It's nothing. We can handle it." Peter grabbed Susan's sleeve to go but she didn't budge.

"Oh, I can see that." said the professor.

"She said she's found a magical land. In the upstairs wardrobe. She called it Narnia," I said.

Peter and Susan looked at me as if they were saying 'what are you doing.'

The professor looked up in shock. "What did you say?"

"Um, the wardrobe, upstairs. Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside." said Peter.

"She won't stop going on about it." said Susan.

"What was it like?" asked the professor in earnest.

"Like talking to a lunatic," said Susan.

"Susan, that's not what he's talking about. He's talking about Narnia," I snapped.

"Exactly, The forest." said the professor.

"You're not saying you believe her?" said Peter.

"I do. I believe her," I said. Peter and Susan were shocked when they heard what I said.

"And you two don't?" asked the professor, lighting up his pipe.

"But of course not. I mean, logically, its impossible." said Susan.

"What do they teach in schools these days?" asked the professor himself. I chuckled after he said that.

"Edmund said they were only pretending." said Peter.

"You believed him more than Lucy." I said disappointed.

"He's usually the more truthful one, isn't he?" said the professor.

"No. This would be the first time," said Peter.

"Well, if she's not mad and she's not lying, then _logically_ we must assume she's telling the truth," said the professor.

"You're saying that we should just believe her?" asked Susan.

"She's your sister, isn't she? You're her family. You might just try acting like one," said the professor.

Peter and Susan were looking at each other with concern. I could tell they were debating to believe Lucy or not. After we said goodnight to the professor, we headed back to our room. before I could enter my room, Susan stopped me.

"Katie, why are defending her?" asked Susan.

"No one believed her and I do. It might be far fetch, but I don't see her as the lying type. I just wish you can support her and not hurt her."

"Look Miss Laken, don't you dare tell me what I should do with Lucy. I wish I never met you!" screamed Susan.

"Susan," Peter hissed her to be quiet.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks. Peter hurt me once today and now Susan was too.

"You don't want me here? Fine, I'll leave. Tomorrow morning, I'll pack my things and go somewhere else. You got your wish Susan. You'll never see me again," I screamed.

"NO!" I turned around and saw Lucy in the hall way. She ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. "Please don't go Katie. You're my best friend. I've lost so much, I don't want to lose you too."

My mouth dropped when I heard what Lucy said. I looked at Peter and Susan and they were shocked too. I lowed myself to Lucy's level and looked at her into her eyes.

"Don't worry Lu. I'm not going anywhere," I told her.

Lucy smiled again and gave me a hug again. After I put Lucy into bed, I walked into my room when Peter grabbed my arm.

"Katie, I'm so sorry about today. Susan is too. We didn't mean anything and…"

I stopped him as I put my finger to his lips. "I forgive you. And Susan too."

Peter smiled and we said out goodnights and headed off to bed.

The next day, Peter had an idea of playing a game called cricket. Susan politely asked to play, but I said no. I could see she was trying to be nice to me since yesterday. To tell you the truth, I hate playing cricket. Lucy asked me to read to her since she didn't walk to talk to the others, especially Edmund. I don't blame her. With everyone saying she's making up Narnia, I can see why she should be mad at them. I sat down next to her under a tree and I started to read to her 'Pride and Prejudice.'

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" said Peter.

He threw the ball at Edmund. Edmund wasn't paying attention when Peter throws the ball at him. The ball smacked him right into his stomach.

"Ow!" Ed cried.

He rubbed his sore spot and glared at Peter.

"Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream." said Peter laughing.

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" said Edmund.

Lucy looks up at Edmund when he said that. I patted her back to make sure she was ok.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game." said Peter, tossing the ball back and forth.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air." said Susan.

"It's not like there isn't air inside." said Edmund. I scoffed at that. Susan looked at him strangely.

"Are you ready?" ask Peter.

"Are you?" ask Edmund.

He hit the ground with the bat getting ready to hit. Peter threw the ball and Edmund hit it hard. The next I knew the ball hit right into the window. I looked at Lucy and we were both shocked.

"Great, this can't be good," I murmured.

We ran into the room and saw there were glass all over the floor and one of the Professor's knights where smashed. Oh we are so dead!

"Well done, Ed." said Peter, angry.

"You bowled it!" retorted Edmund.

"What on earth is goin' on?" said a voice faintly in the hall.

"The Macready!" cried Susan.

"Come on!" said Peter, he led us out of the room.

We didn't know where to go. We ran from room to room only to hear Mrs. Macready's foot stepped nearby.

"She's coming this way," I whispered.

We ran back until Edmund opened the room to a room. We entered to room and saw the wardrobe.

"Come on!" said Edmund gesturing through the open door.

"Oh, you've got to be joking." said Susan in disbelief.

The sound of footsteps grew louder behind us. We were trap!

"Look, we can either to into the wardrobe, or get caught by Mrs. Macready," I said.

Without hesitation, the rest of us ran into the wardrobe. Edmund, Lucy, Susan, me, and Peter got in.

"Get back!" said Peter, not closing the door all the way. We all steeped back but we were bumping into each other.

"Ow, Susan that was my foot," I said.

"Watch it!"

"That's my arm!"

"Will you stop shoving?"

"Sorry!"

"Peter, let go of my arm!"

Peter, Susan, and I fall over backwards landing on something wet and cold. We looked behind us and saw the forest. My moth dropped wide open. I couldn't believe what I was seen. One look and I knew where we were.

"NARNIA!"

**And there you have it! THEY ARE IN NARNIA! Please review!**

**Grapejuice101**


	4. Beginning into Narnia

**Hey guys, I'm back! Here is the next chapter! After you are done reading, don't forget to review!**

**Again, on my profile page, I have a link to my Polyvore page and you can see the poster and sets for this story.**

**Also, I don't own anything except my OC Katie. Enjoy the chapter.**

"Impossible," Susan muttered.

I looked around Narnia with awe. There were snow everywhere and pine trees with snow covering the leaves. The sky was a light blue color and the sun was so bright.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's just your imagination," said Lucy mockingly.

Peter looked at Lucy and he knew he was in trouble.

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it," he said.

"No, it wouldn't," said Lucy turning towards her brother. Peter looked even more guilty for hurting Lucy. "But this might," Lucy threw her snowball at Peter, hitting him in the head.

Snow got into his blond hair. I started to laugh as Peter was rubbing the snow out of his hair.

"Oh, so you think this funny," he asked.

My eyes grew wider as he gathered a handful of snow and walked up to me.

"Peter, don't do it. I'll kill you if you do," I threaten him.

He ignored my warning as he placed the snow on the top of my head. The cold snow melted in my hair and ran down my back. I glared at Peter as he couldn't stop laughing. Susan and Lucy were giggling when they saw what happened.

"Ok, that's it," I said.

I picked up the snow and threw it at Peter, right in the face. In a few seconds later, we were having a snowball war. We were laughing, smiling, and having a great time. Susan threw one at Edmund's thighs.

"Ow! Stop it!" Edmund whined.

Everyone stopped and dropped their snowballs. Peter stood up straighter and looked down on Edmund. He realized that Edmund had lied to them and hurt Lucy too.

"You little liar!" he said.

"You didn't believe her either," Edmund said.

"Apologize to Lucy," Peter demanded. Edmund looked at Lucy, but didn't say anything. Now Peter was getting mad. "Say you're sorry!" he shouted.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Ed said, hastily.

"That's all right, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending," Lucy responded.

I couldn't help but giggled a little bit.

"Oh, Very funny" Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should go back," Susan said.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund suggested.

I gave him a curious look. Was he hiding something from us?

"I think Lucy should decide," Peter said. Lucy smiled at Peter.

"I would like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus," Lucy exclaimed.

"Well then Mr. Tumnus it is," Peter smiled kindly.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow, dressed like this," Susan exclaimed.

"No," Peter agreed, "But I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these," he said as he began handing out fur coats to everyone. "Anyway, if you think about it logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe," He said smartly to Susan who gave him an annoyed look.

He handed me a nice dark chocolate coat. It felt so soft and warm. I looked at Peter and smiled at him. He walked to Edmund and handed his coat.

"But that's a girl's coat!" said Edmund as Peter handed him a black and gray coat.

"I know." said Peter.

He still made Edmund take it. I did felt sorry for Edmund.

Lucy led us through the wood. As we tread down a hill, Peter rushed forward and fell down. He accidently knocked me down and I fell right into the snow. I was laughing and looked up to see Edmund smirking at me. I knew something was off. Peter ran to me and helped me up. I walked up to Lucy and smiled at her. She was happy to tell me more about Tumnus.

"…lots and lots of lovely food, and we'll have lots and lots of…" Lucy trailed off as she saw Mr. Tumnus's house.

"Lu?" ask Peter.

The door to Mr. Tumnus's house looked like it was destroyed. The door was thrown on the side. I took Lucy's hand to see if she was alright. Lucy gasps and ran towards it. She was pulling me as we ran to the house.

"Lucy, Katie!" shouted Peter.

We ran after her and entered the house. The place was in a mess and everything was shattered.

"Who would do something like this?" said Lucy hugging herself close to me.

I could tell something had happened to Tumnus. There is a sound of glass breaking. Edmund looks down to see he had stepped on the portrait of Mr. Tumnus's father. There is a piece of paper nailed to the wall. Peter ripped it off and the three of us surrounded him to get a look at it.

"'The Faun Tumnus is here by charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for confronting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen.'"

"All right. Now we really should go back." said Susan.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" ask Lucy.

"She right. We have to help him," I said.

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do." said Susan.

"You don't understand, do you? I'm the human. She must have found out he helped me." said Lucy.

"Maybe we could call the police." said Peter.

"These are the police." said Susan waving the paper.

"Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something." said Peter comforting her.

"Why?" ask Edmund. "I mean, he's a criminal."

"Psst."

We looked out the door to see a red robin in a tree near the door. No one else was there except for the…bird.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" asked Susan, clearly thinking she heard wrong.

None of us answered her. I grabbed Lucy's hand as the rest of us followed Peter back outside. The bird flew away as we approached. Suddenly, there is a loud rustling coming from our right. We look in that direction out of fear. I got scared and grabbed Peter's arm. The sound was getting louder and louder. All of a sudden, a head popped out of the bushes.

"It… It's a beaver." said Lucy.

Peter went toward the beaver slowly with his hand out rubbing his finger together.

"Here boy." Peter said clicking his tongue. "Here boy." He continued clicking his tongue again. Peter straightens out his hand.

The beaver looks at Peter like he was an idiot. "I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want."

Peter steps back in shock, Edmund gasps, Susan's eyes widened, my mouth drops and Lucy laughs. Peter withdraws his hand back.

"Oh, sorry." he said.

"Lucy Pevensie?" he asks walking to her.

Lucy stops laughing and meets him halfway. "Yes?" He hands her a piece of cloth. "Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr. Tum…"

"Tumnus." He interrupted her. "He got it to me just before they took him." he explained.

"Is he all right?" she asks afraid.

I looked to the beaver for an explanation. The beaver looks around the forest pointing behind him.

"Further in." he said. He goes back into the forest.

Peter, Lucy, and I move forward but Susan places her hands on Peter.

"What are you two doing?" she said.

"She's right." jumped in Edmund. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"Why not? He's the only thing we know about this place." I said.

"And besides, he said he knows the faun." said Peter.

"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!" said Susan, whose logical mind can't get around this. I rolled my eyes when she said that.

"Everything all right?" said the beaver popping out.

"Yes. We were just talking." said Peter.

"It's more like an argument." said Lucy, dolefully.

"That's better left for safer quarters." he whispers looking around us before disappearing again.

Lucy looks at the others watching the trees. "He means the trees."

We all looked at each other and started to walk after the beaver. We were passing more trees and hills along the way. I accidently slipped on a piece of ice but thankfully Peter grabbed me before I fell. I looked right into his bark blue eyes and he was staring into my hazel eyes. I felt like blushing after he helped me up.

"You ok," he asked me.

I said yes as he smiled at me. Aw man, I'm blushing again.

"Ah, blimey!" the beaver cries out. "Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee."

As one we look over to see a very large dam near a frozen pond.

"Its lovely." said Lucy beaming.

"It's merely a trifle, you know." said the beaver looking anxious. "Still plenty to do ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is, though."

We go down the hill and as we get near a female voice is heard. "Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again, I…oh!" When she looks in front of her, stops and her hands goes to her mouth. "Well, those aren't badgers. Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day." Then she looks at herself. "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?" she accused Mr. Beaver.

"I'd have given you a week if I thought it would've helped." jokes Mr. Beaver laughing. Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I laughed along with him.

"Oh, come inside, and we'll see if we can't get you some food, and some _civilized_ company." said Mrs. Beaver looking directly at Mr. Beaver. He laughs at her sheepishly. I laughed with him again.

Lucy, Susan, and I follow in after Mrs. Beaver bending low through the door.

"Excuse the mess. Can't get Mr. Beaver to get out of his chair." she said laughing.

I was about to take off my coat, when Peter grabbed my shoulder. I knew he was trying to be a gentleman.

"It's ok Peter, I got it," I insisted. Peter smiled at me. My checks felt warm again.

"I want to help you out Katie," he said.

I smirked at and said, "Thanks but I said I got." Peter looked at me and tried to give me Lucy's puppy dog face. I laughed and said, "Sorry Pete, it only works for Lucy. Not for you."

Peter smiled at me and said, "It was worth a shot." We all sat down at the table, except for Edmund."Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" asks Peter.

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's castle. You know what they say. There's few that you through them gates that come out again." said Mr. Beaver.

"Fish 'n' chips?" interrupted Mrs. Beaver placing a plate of fish and wood chips in front of Lucy while looking at Mr. Beaver. "But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope." she said patting Lucy's hand.

Mr. Beaver spits out his intake of drink. "Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" He leans in closer towards us. "Aslan's on the move," he whispers.

I felt warmness around me. When I heard Aslan's name, I smiled. Edmund walked behind to hear well.

"Who's Aslan?" he asks standing up.

"Who's Aslan?" Mr. Beaver repeated laughing. "You cheeky little blighter." Mrs. Beaver is looking at our faces and sees we do not know who he is. She taps him on the arm to get his attention."What?" Then he too saw the looks on our faces. "You don't know, do you?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here long," said Peter.

"Well, he's only the King of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia."

"He's been away for a long while." said Mrs. Beaver.

"But he's just got back! And he's waitin' for you near the Stone Table!" said Mr. Beaver with enthusiasm.

"He's waiting for us?" asks Lucy in surprise.

"You're bloomin' joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!" he exclaimed looking at Mrs. Beaver.

"Well, then…" Mrs. Beaver suggested.

"Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!" Mr. Beaver shouts.

"You're blaming us!" said Susan accusing Mr. Beaver.

"No! Not blaming. Thanking you." reassured Mrs. Beaver.

"Wait, I'm confused. Why are you thanking us?" I ask.

"There's a prophecy." said Mr. Beaver. "'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, Sits at Cair Paravel in throne the evil time will be over and done.'"

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." said Susan trying to be smart again.

"I know it don't but you're kinda missin' the point!" Mr. Beaver aggravated.

"It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." said Mrs. Beaver.

I looked around the room with a bit of shock. Was I not part of this whole thing?

"And you think we're the ones?" asks Peter in disbelief.

"Well, you'd better be, 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army." explain Mr. Beaver.

"Our army?" said Lucy looking at Peter.

Susan turns to Peter to try and reason with him. "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war."

"I think you've made a mistake. There are five of us not four." said Peter seeing me about to cry. I was a little hurt. Mrs. Beaver looked at me and asked what my name was.

"Katie, it's Katie Laken," I said.

The beavers looked surprised and looked at each other. They whispered to each other and I could tell they were taking about me. Lucy reached over to grab my hand. When she touches my hand, I smiled a little at her. Peter could tell the attention was high in the room.

"Look, back to the point, we're not heroes." said Peter getting back to the matter at hand.

"We're from Finchley." said Susan. "Thank you for your hospitality." Susan and Peter stand up from the chairs. "But we really have to go."

"But you can't just leave!" cry Mr. Beaver.

"He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus." said Lucy trying to get them to stay. She looked at me for support. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Lucy's right you guys. We have to help them," I said.

Peter looks at us. "It's out of ours hands." Then he looked to the beavers. "I'm sorry, but it's time the five of us were getting home. Ed?"

Silence is all that we heard.

"Ed?"

All of us look to the stairs to see Edmund has disappeared. The door leading outside is open wide and his coat is still hanging.

"I'm gonna kill him." said Peter harshly.

"You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" ask Mr. Beaver.

**And there you have it! another chapter done! Don't forget to review!**

**Grapejuice101**


	5. Running from the Wolves

**Hey guys, I'm back! Here is the next chapter! After you are done reading, don't forget to review!**

**Again, on my profile page, I have a link to my Polyvore page and you can see the poster and sets for this story.**

**Also, I don't own anything except my OC Katie. Enjoy the chapter.**

We ran as fast as we could through the deep forest. Branched were smashing my face, my shoes now filled with snow. We all came to a stop at the top of hill. My eyes widened when I saw what I was looking at. Standing right in front of us was a castle made of entirely of ice. A small black form is moving towards the doors... it was Edmund!

Lucy suddenly screamed "Edmund!"

"Shh…they'll hear ya," said Mr. Beaver as he tried to telling us to be quiet. Looked back at the castle and saw Edmund moving closer to the door. Without thinking, I lunged forward to get Edmund. "No!" Mr. Beaver shouted as he grabbing my coat.

"Get off of her!" said Peter. He ran up to us and helped me get Mr. Beaver to let go of my arm.

"You're playing into her hands!" said Mr. Beaver urgently.

"We can't just let him go!" cried Susan.

"He's our brother!" Lucy said.

"He's the bait!" he cried. "The Witch wants all five of you!"

"Wait, all five of us," I asked.

"Yes, you're just important as your friends," he explained.

"Why?" Peter demands.

Mr. Beaver was getting annoyed at us as he said, "To stop the prophecy from coming true. To kill you!"

My whole body suddenly became colder. The Witch wanted us all dead? I looked back at the castle as I saw Edmund enter the castle with the doors closing right behind him.

"This is all your fault." said Susan with an accusing tone towards Peter.

Peter turn around. "My fault?" he asks all confused.

"None of this would have happened if you had listened to me in the first place!" said Susan taking all her anger out on Peter.

"Oh, so you knew this would happen." said Peter firing back.

"I didn't know what would happened." she said softly. "Which is why we should have left while we still could!" She finished.

"Both of you shut up," I screamed. Peter and Susan looked at me with shock.

"This isn't going to help Edmund," Lucy said as she stood by me.

"They're right." said Mr. Beaver. "Only Aslan can help your brother now."

"Then take us to him." said Peter.

As Peter and the others started to walk back, Peter turned around and noticed I was still looking at the castle and not moving. He sighed and grabbed my shoulder.

"It's alright Katie. We'll get him back," he whispered.

I turned my head and looked into his blue eyes. He could tell I was crying because my eyes were all red.

"How do you know Peter? I lost my dad and maybe my brother. I don't want to lose a friend," I said. Peter took me and gave me a hug.

"Hurry up you two," we heard Mr. Beaver called out.

We looked back and saw Mr. Beaver and the girl waiting for us. We started walking back again, when each of us heard a howl in the night. I looked at Peter and we knew what that sound was.

"It's the wolves! Run!" shouts Mr. Beaver.

We ran as fast as we could back to the dam. I grabbed Lucy's hand and I had to make sure she didn't fell.

Mr. Beaver bursts the door open follow by me, Lucy, Susan, and Peter.

"Hurry, Mama! They're after us!"

"Oh, right then." she said. Then she went to the cupboards bringing out items and food.

"What's she doing?" asks Peter.

"Oh, you'll be thanking me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry." explained Mrs. Beaver taking out fish and bread.

"I'm cranky now!" he cries. Susan and I help Mrs. Beaver put things away and tying them into bags.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" ask Susan.

"Only if the Witch serves toast." said Peter.

There is the sound of snarling and growling coming from outside. The wolves have caught up to us.

"They're here," I whispered.

Mr. Beaver ran to the side of the room and pulled on a lever. The wall suddenly opened turning into a secret tunnel.

"Narnia's full of surprises," I said.

Susan, Lucy, and I grabbed the bags as Peter grabbed the torch. We ran into the tunnel as Peter shut the tunnel's door.

"Badger and me dug this." said Mr. Beaver running along. "It comes out right near his place."

"You told me it led to your mum's!" complained Mrs. Beaver.

I felt someone fell right behind me. I turned and saw Lucy on the ground. She tripped on a twig.

"Lucy!" said Susan rushing forwards.

"Is she ok," I asked.

Then a faint sound of howling could be heard coming down the end of the tunnel.

"They're in the tunnel." whisper Lucy.

"Quick!" said Mr. Beaver. "This way."

"Hurry!" said Mrs. Beaver.

"Run!" said Peter.

We turned left and came up to a dead end. Great, those hungry wolves are going to eat us.

"You should have brought a map!" shouts Mrs. Beaver.

"There wasn't room next to the jam." he complained.

The Beavers started to dig another way out. As Susan and Lucy crawled out of the tunnel, I looked at Peter.

"Go, I'll be right behind you," said Peter.

I crawled out and turned around to grab Peter's hand. After helping Peter out, he and Mr. Beaver rolled a barrel to cover the entrance of the tunnel. Lucy walks back and she fall to the ground. She landed on stone statues of animals. There were squirrels, a boar, a dog, and more. Mr. Beaver walks up a stone Badger and placed his paw on his old friend.

"I'm so sorry dear." said Mrs. Beaver.

"He was my best mate." he said.

I took Lucy's hand to make sure she was ok. My heart dropped when I saw how hurt Mr. Beaver was.

"What happened here?" asks Peter.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." said a voice.

Startled by the unexpected the voice, Peter has managed to the three of us behind him. The voice belongs to a fox and he appears out of the trees.

"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters." Mr. Beaver said in rage. Mrs. Beaver is holding him back so he wouldn't.

"Relax." Fox said jumping down. "I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones." said Beaver.

"An unfortunate family resemblance." he said. "But we can argue breeding later, right now we've got to move."

The sound of wolves caught our attention. The wolves are coming out of the tunnel. I started to panic.

Peter looks back at the fox. "What did you have in mind?" he asks in a hurry.

Fox grins and looks up behind us. I looked at what he was smiling at and I knew what he was thinking. My whole face suddenly turned white. Oh man, this is not my day!

**And there you have it! hope you liked it and don't forget to review please!**

**Grapejuice101**


	6. The Truth, Protector, and Christmas

**Hey guys, I'm back! Here is the next chapter! After you are done reading, don't forget to review!**

**Again, on my profile page, I have a link to my Polyvore page and you can see the poster and sets for this story.**

**Also, I don't own anything except my OC Katie. Enjoy the chapter.**

I saw staring at the tallest tree I had ever seen. I can't climb that. It's just way too high. The Beavers, Susan and Lucy were already half way up and here I am frozen as a rock. Peter turned around to see that I wasn't moving.

"Come on Katie."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I mean, I've climbed trees before but never ones that high," I explained.

"Would you rather be here with the wolves," said the fox who was pushing me with his nose.

I looked at Peter and said, "Out of my way. I'm going up."

I ran up the tree with Peter right behind me. I grabbed one of the braches when it suddenly broke. I would have slipped if it wasn't for Susan who grab my hand right away. When Peter and I were finally on the branch next to the others, the barrel that was blocking the tunnel flew right off. The wolves ran out of the tunnel to see the fox. Fox used his tail to sweep away our footprints in the snow. The wolves started to circle around Fox as if he is their prey.

"Greetings, gents." said Fox politely. "Lost something have we?" he asks.

"Don't patronize me!" snaps one of the wolves. By the way the sounded, he must be the leader Maugrim. "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans."

Fox laughs at him. "Humans? Here in Narnia?" he said in disbelief. "That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?"

One of the wolves behind Fox pounces and clamps his mouth on his back biting him. Fox yelps in pain and has been lifted off the ground. Lucy lets out a gasp and Peter places his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Mrs. Beaver has the done the same to Mr. Beaver. My eyes were wide in fear.

"Your reward is your life." said Maugrim. "It's not much, but still. Where are the fugitives?" he asks menacingly.

Fox whimpers in pain. He seems to be thinking it over. He looks up and stared right at me. I shook my head trying to tell him please don't tell. He looked back at Maugrim. I closed my eyes waiting for his response.

"North. They ran north." he said in defeat.

I opened my eyes in shock. He lied to protect us.

"Smell them out." Maugrim orders.

The wolf holding Fox release him by throwing him in air skidding a few feet in the snow. He yelps in pain lifting his head before falling again and losing conscious.I was the first one to climb down the tree. When my feet landed on the snow again, I ran to the fox to see if he wasn't dead. When I saw his chest was moving, I was relieved. I touched his head as he turned and looked at me.

"You ok," I asked.

"I'm fine Protector. Don't worry about me," he said.

My mind caught something he said. Did he call me Protector? Mr. Beaver has gathered some pieces of wood to create a fire while Mrs. Beaver was attending to Fox. When we were all settle down, Lucy asked what happened to the animals who were turned to stone.

"They were helping Tumnus. The Witch got here before I did." He moaned and yelped in pain as Mrs. Beaver touched a sensitive spot while cleaning the wound.

"Are you all right?" Lucy said with concern for Fox.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite." he said with bitterness. "Ow!" he cried.

"Oh stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day." she said to Fox.

"Worst day of the year." said Mr. Beaver whispering to us. Lucy and I giggled when he said that.

Fox moved himself away from Mrs. Beaver. "Thank you for your kindness," he stood up. "But I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" said Lucy looking at him.

He gives a bow. "It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honor, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." he said.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asks with amazement.

Mrs. Beaver gasps and smiled. "What's he like?"

Fox looks down with a smile. "Like everything we've ever heard." he said, and then he looks at us. "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch." he said.

I looked at Peter to see what he would say. His mind was somewhere else.

Susan was the one who spoke. "But we're not planning on fighting any witch."

Fox looked confused when he heard Susan. He turned to Peter hoping he would say something different.

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" he said.

"We can't go to war without you." said Mr. Beaver looking at Peter too.

Peter thinks for a while and knows that Susan will not back out. He throws a twig into the fire.

"We just want our brother back." he said sadly.

The fox looks at me with hope. "Protector, you'll help us."

I was startled when he called me Protector again. I looked around me to make sure he was referring to someone else.

"I'm sorry but what did you call me," I asked.

Fox looked confused. His eyes widened as he turned to the Beavers. "You haven't told her yet?"

Now I was confused more than ever. "Told me what?"

Mr. Beaver looked at Fox with guilt. "We didn't have time to tell her."

Susan was getting more annoyed than ever.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can you please explain to us what you're not telling us," she said.

Mr. Beaver sighed and looked at me. "There was another prophecy we didn't tell you yet. Along with the two Kings and Queens will be another Daughter of Eve. That Daughter of Eve will be the Protector of Narnia who will protect the Kings and Queens from the Witch. We figured you were the one because the last Protector of Narnia's last name was Laken. He protected the last Queen until Aslan sent him to the other world. We wanted to tell you soon."

My eyes widen when I heard Mr. Beaver's story. A thought came to my head and I knew I had to ask.

"What was the last Protector's first name," I asked.

"Harold Laken," said Fox.

My whole body became cold. I felt a few tears about to fall out of my eyes. Peter saw my face and became worried.

"Katie, what's wrong," he said me.

I looked up into his eyes. My eyes suddenly got teary as I said to them, "Harold Laken was my dad."

Lucy gasped as Susan grew concerned. Peter put his arms around me to comfort me. I took a deep breath and looked back at Fox.

"I'll do whatever I can," I said to him.

Fox smiled and bows at the four of us before leaving in the trees vanishing from sight.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." says Mrs. Beaver. "You are going to need your strength. I think it's time for you to get some sleep."

I laid on the snow to try to get some sleep. My dad was the Protector of Narnia? Why didn't he tell me? Maybe because I wouldn't believe him. I smiled at the thought of my dad and closed my eyes. I felt someone pushing me to wake me up.

"Five more minutes Mom," I said.

"Wake up Katie. It's time to go." I opened my eyes, trying to blink the sleep away from them. In front of me stood Peter. He smiled at me. "Did you actually think I was your Mom?"

I smiled back at him and said, "Well you do sound like her." Peter's smile dropped into a frown. I laughed and said, "I'm kidding Peter. You sound fine."

He helped me up and we started our journey. It felt like hours when we stopped on a hill. My mouth dropped when I saw a huge area of Narnia. It was so beautiful.

"Now," said Mr. Beaver. "Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table just across the frozen river." He points forward in some direction.

Peter and I were both shook out of our daydream.

"River?" Peter said.

"The river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." said Mrs. Beaver reassuring.

Peter looks back staring. "It's so far."

"It's the world, dear." pointed out Mrs. Beaver. "Did you expect it to be small?"

Susan looks at Peter. "Smaller." I sighed and followed Susan down the hill.

We continue walking until the trees have vanished completely. Now we walk on a flat barren field that is easy to spot us within hundreds of miles. It was so white that when you look at it, you can get blind because of the reflection from the sun. My feet were getting tired from the walking. I felt a hand grabbed my hand. I looked down and saw Lucy smiling at me.

"What do you think of Narnia Katie," she said.

"It's amazing. If we weren't running form a Witch I might enjoy it better," I said.

I looked up and saw Peter smiling at me. My face was blushing again. Lucy looked at me to Peter and she knew what was going on.

"So, Peter's a great guy right," she asked.

I looked startled.

"What? Oh yeah, he nice for a friend," I said.

"Oh come on Katie. I know you liked him," Susan said as she walked slower so we can catch up to her.

"And he likes you," Lucy whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes at them.

"Ok, you two are obsessed," I said.

Lucy and Susan laughed.

"Come on, Humans!" shouts Mr. Beaver for the hundredth time. "While we're still young."

"If he tells us to hurry one more time," said Peter, playfully. He goes on his knee to let Lucy climb up his back. "I'm gonna turn him to into a big fluffy hat."

He gets back up holding Lucy steady. Lucy and I giggled.

"Hurry up! Come on!" shouted a very annoying voice.

"He is getting a little bossy." said Lucy speaking for everyone.

"No!" Mrs. Beaver yells looking frantic. "Behind you! It's her!"She screams.

As one we turn around to see something moving toward us fast. It's a sleigh being pulled by reindeers.

''Run!" yells Mr. Beaver.

Peter puts Lucy down grabs her hand and starts to run. Susan and I got a head start on running. I looked back to see if she was closer or far. She was defiantly catching up to us.

"Inside!" said Mr. Beaver finding a small like cave to hide us. "Dive!"

We all dived in the cave and huddled ourselves together. Lucy grabbed my hand while we all were hoping that the Witch won't see us. A large black shadow looms over us in the distance standing there. My heart dropped as the shadow stood still. The shadow turned and walked away.

"Maybe she's gone." suggest Lucy.

"I suppose I'll go look," Peter said. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Are you crazy? She'll kill you if you go up. I'll do it," I said.

"No! Both of you worth nothing to Narnia dead." he tells Peter.

"Well, neither are you, Beaver." says Mrs. Beaver taking his hand.

"Thanks, sweetheart." he says fondly.

Mr. Beaver left the cave leaving us to wait. A few minutes went by and he hasn't come back. What if she killed him? What is she turned him into stone? Suddenly Mr. Beaver head popped up and looked right at us. Lucy screamed as I grabbed Peter's arm.

"Come out! I hope you've all been good 'cause there's someone here to see you," said Mr. Beaver all excited.

I looked at Peter and let go of him arm. As we all got out of the cave, my mouth dropped wide open. There stood a man with a full white beard and a brown coat. He laughed when he saw me stare in awe.

Lucy smiled and ran up to him. "Merry Christmas, sir."

He smiled at Lucy. "It certainly is, Lucy since you have arrived."

We were all in awe except Susan of course. "Look, I've put with a lot since I got here, but this..."

"We thought you were the Witch." Peter said turning to face Father Christmas. I knew he didn't want Susan say something mean to Father Christmas.

Father Christmas looks a little guilty. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that, but, uh, in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch." he explains.

Susan walks forward. "I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia."

"No, not for a long time.' he explains."But the hope that you brought, your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say you could do with these." He reaches into the sleigh and pulls out a huge bag in front of us.

"Presents!" cries Lucy running forward.

Father Christmas pulls out from his bag a bottle filling with red liquid. He turned to Lucy and smiled. "The juice of the fire-flower. One drop will cure any injury." He hands her the bottle and he also pulled a small dagger. "And though I hope you never have to use it."

Lucy takes the dagger and looks at it. "Thank you, sir." She looks at him. "But I think I could be brave enough."

His smile fades and appears dismal. "I'm sure you could but battles are ugly affairs." Lucy nods her head and steps back to the others looking at her new 'gifts'.

"Susan." She steps forward. Father Christmas pulls out a beautiful bow and arrows with red feathers at the end. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss." He hands her the bow and arrows.

Susan was hesitant as she grabbed her 'gifts.' She looked at Father Christmas with concern. "What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?"

Father Christmas laughs at her. "Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard." He reached into his bag and pulled out a horn. "Blow on this and wherever you are. Help will come." He hands her the horn. Susan nodded and walked back.

"Katie." I was startled when he called me name. Lucy had to push me forward to walk to Father Christmas. I was nervous as he reached into his back. He pulled out a sword and the end of the sword is golden lion's head. "Since you're the Protector of Narnia, use this sword for yours and others protection. If you ever feel scared, remember to trust yourself and your sword. Your bravery is you." He reached into the bag again and pulled out a golden locket. "Your Father gave this to me when he was the Protector. He told me to give it to you when I see you here in Narnia."

I asked him if he could help me with my locket. He smiled and agreed. I turned around as he helped my put my necklace around me. My finger touches the locket and I felt like my dad was right beside me. I turned back to Father Christmas and thanked him. I placed my sword in its shield and I walked back to the others.

"Peter." He is the last one to receive his. "The time to use these may be near at hand." He hands Peter a silver shield and a sword. Peter takes out the sword and the metal shines like the sun. I knew Peter loved the sword.

"Thank you, sir." he said.

"These are tools," Father Christmas said in a serious voice. "Not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." He picks up the bag and lays it back in the sleigh. Then he sits in his sleigh and looks at us. "Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" Father Christmas shakes the reins and the reindeer heads off.

We waved goodbye to him and saying. "Merry Christmas." "Nice seeing you." "Happy New Year."

Lucy looks at Susan and. "Told you he was real." I smiled as Susan rolled her eyes.

"He said winter was almost over." he says slowly. "You know what that means."

My eyes widen as I realize where he was going at.

"No more ice," I said.

**And there you have it! Another chapter done! AND THE BIG RIVER SCENE IS NEXT! Please Review!**

**Grapejuice101**


	7. The River

We all ran to the river as fast as we could. I stopped short when I saw the ice from the river melt away. My eyes grew wide. We were not going t make it.

"We need to cross now!" said Peter louder over the sound.

Lucy looks down at Mr. Beaver. "Don't beavers make dams?" she asks.

Mr. Beaver stares up at her. "I'm not that fast, dear."

"Come on." said Peter. He grabs Lucy's hand and starts to make his way down.

"Wait!" cries Susan stopping them from going further. "Will you think about this for a minute?"

"We don't have a minute." said Peter annoyed.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." said Susan.

"No, you're trying to be smart. As usual." he said. Susan glared at him.

"Look this isn't the best time for you two to be arguing right now," I said.

Susan and Peter looked at me as I rolled my eyes and turned away from them. Peter, Lucy, the Beavers and I walked down to the river while Susan stayed on the top. My head turned around when I heard a wolves' howl.

"Come on Susan. Hurry up," I screamed.

Peter puts his foot on the ice and leaps back when the ice sinks low in the water.

"Wait." said Mr. Beaver. "Maybe I should go first."

Peter looks away from the ice to him. "Maybe you should."

Mr. Beaver steps onto the ice carefully and a few times he slaps the ice with his tail. The ice cracked as he stepped onto the next piece of ice.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver said.

"Well, you never know which meal's gonna be your last." He turns away from the group. "Especially with your cooking." he whispered to himself.

"I heard that," she said as he smiled back at her.

Peter looked back onto the ice he originally placed his foot on. He stepped on it again and this time it didn't sink down. I followed right behind while holding Lucy's hand. Lucy screamed as water slashed her face. I held onto her just to make sure she's ok.

"If Mum knew what we were doing..." said Susan.

"Mum's not here." he snaps back.

"Guys, please not now," I said.

When we reach the middle of the river, when Lucy looks up and her eyes widen. "Oh, no!" she cries. We turn our heads and see the pack of wolves running across on top of the waterfall.

"Run!" cries Peter.

We ran as fast as we could. I looked back up and saw the wolves were getting closer.

"Hurry," screamed Susan.

We stopped as we saw the two wolves were right in front of us. I looked behind us and saw the rest of the wolves were on the other side. We were trapped. Mr. Beaver tries to scare the wolves but it was no use. The wolf pounces and knocks him down holding him with his jaws.

"No," screamed Mrs. Beaver.

I tried to reach for my sword but I heard the growl of the wolf right in front of us. I was too scared to move. Peter noticed that I wasn't doing anything so he draws out his sword and aims it at Maugrim.

"Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt." he said in a soothing tone. He keeps walking forward to us as we walked backwards.

"Don't worry about me!" shouts Mr. Beaver from his hold. "Run him though!"

"Leave now while you can. And your brother leaves with you," Maugrim offered.

I knew that was a lie. I was about to protest when Susan cuts me. "Stop Peter!" she cries looking at him. "Maybe we should listen to him!"

I looked at Susan with disbelief. What is she thinking?

Maugrim looks at Susan and chuckles. "Smart girl."

"Don't listen to him Peter. If he was going to kill us before, why would he let us go? He's working for the Witch and she wants us all dead," I said.

Peter looked at me and nodded. I knew he would listen to me. Maugrim glared at me and growled. Peter saw this and pushed me aside.

"Stay away from her," he said t Maugrim.

"Katie's right Peter. Don't listen to him!" shouts Mr. Beaver. "Kill him! Kill him now!"

"Oh, come on. This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go," Maugrim said.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it," screamed Susan.

"Don't drop your sword Peter," I screamed.

Maugrim was getting really frustrated at me. "You don't want me to get angry Daughter of Eve."

Peter grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. "I said, stay away from her."

"No, Peter! Narnia needs you! Gut him while you still have a chance!" cries Mr. Beaver struggling with the wolf.

"What's gonna be, Son of Adam?" Maugrim looked right at me as I knew I was on the top of his list. "I won't wait forever and neither will the river."

Lucy looked up at the frozen waterfall as it started to crack.

"Peter!" cries Lucy. We turned and saw the crack was getting bigger. Peter looked back at Maugrim and started to think.

"Hold onto me!" Peter cries to us. He thrusts his sword into the ice and we grab handfuls of Peter's coat kneeling down. I looked back at Maugrim as he stilled glared at me. The crack from the waterfall broke the ice and the water came down n us. Lucy, Susan and I screamed as the water covered us up. It took a minute until we reach the top. I was shivering as I heard a scream. Lucy slipped of the ice and was floating down the river. I let go of Peter and swam after her.

"Katie, help me," Lucy screamed.

I swam as hard as I could as I was trying to catch up to her. I grabbed her arm and held her tight.

"Just hang on Lu. I got you," I said.

I tried to swim back but the current was too strong. My legs were getting nub from all the swimming. I was about to give when I heard something.

"Keep swimming Protector. Do not give up"

I looked around and saw a branch hanging to the side. I grabbed it and pulled Lucy and myself onto the slid ground. I was breathing heavily and looked back at Lucy.

"You ok Lu," I asked.

She nodded her head and smiled at me. My heard turned as I heard someone calling us.

"Lucy."

"Katie."

I grabbed Lucy's hand as we walked up to the others.

"Has anyone seen my coat," Lucy asked.

Susan and Peter Looked relieved as they saw us. Peter placed the coat around Lucy.

"Peter, I'm fine. Katie save me," Lucy said.

I blushed as all eyes were on me. Peter walked up to me and smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem," I said.

Mr. Beaver cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Shall we continue on," he said.

Mrs. Beaver smiled as she said, "And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore."

She was right. The snow on the trees melting into water. Pink and purple flowers replaced the snow. Peter picked up a rose and handed it to me.

"What's this for," I asked.

He smiled at me and said, "Just my way to say thank you."

I looked back at the rose and thought_ maybe I am here for a reason_. _I just hope I can be this Protector. _


	8. Important Message

Hey everyone,

For those who subscribed or favorite my story, I want to say thanks. I have a couple of questions? Is my story good? I know I have a few reviews, but I feel that my story is not good because of I only have a few reviews. Also, if you can comment on what else I could put into the story. Like, should Katie be at the stream with Susan and Lucy when Maugrim attacks them? Should Katie be at the Battle or be at the stone table and then the battle? I also have to add that it might take me some time to post up new chapters because of Christmas. I'll do the best I can. Thanks again and Merry Christmas.

Grapejuice101


	9. Aslan's Camp

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. With Christmas and school back again, it took me a little bit of time to write this. I hope you like this and please review. **

After the river we headed to Aslan's camp. Everyone else was ahead of me as we walked. I was so tired that I fell to the ground. I guess the river might have really tired me out. My arms were shaking really hard. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I looked up. Peter stood before me all worried.

"Are you alright," he asked me.

"I'm just a little tired from the river. I'll be alright," I said.

Peter lowered his hand right in front of me and I looked right at him. "Can I help you up," he asked.

I sighed and took his hand. He helped me up as I looked right into his blue eyes. _Why is it that every time I look into his eyes, my heart melts? _I smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

He smiled back at me and said, "Your welcome."

I was still looking into his beautiful eyes when we heard, "Peter and Katie sitting in a tree. K-I…" I looked up and saw Susan covering Lucy's mouth as she continued to hum the song. The Beavers were even smiling at us. I looked back at Peter and realized we were still holding hands. I let go quickly as we stepped away from each other. I was blushing red hot as so was Peter.

"Maybe… Maybe we should go on," I said trying to avoid the situation.

"Yeah… that's… that's a good idea," Peter said.

As we started to walk I could heard behind me Susan saying to Lucy, "Why did you have to do that?" We started walking a hill when we saw red flags flying in the wind. My ears heard a horn blowing to announce our arrival. I was starting to get a little nervous when Peter took my hand and squeezed it lightly. I looked back at him and smiled. I looked behind me and saw Lucy stopping for a minute. I let go of Peter's hand and walked to her. The wind blew pink flower petals into the air and turned themselves in to a young woman. It's a wood nymph. She raises her hand waving at us and we've waved back at her.

"Now that was cool," I said.

I took Lucy's hand and ran to catch up with the others. We all walked into a straight line as animals and creatures were staring at us in awe. I looked around to see what they look like. There were fauns, dwarves, satyrs, a unicorn, horses, dogs, bears, and many more. Did I mention I saw a unicorn? I looked at Lucy who was smiling at me. Susan looked behind us to see everyone following us. She looked very uneasy as everyone was staring at us with awe.

"What's wrong Susan," I asked.

"I'm just wondering why they are all staring at us?" asked Susan.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy answered.

I laughed when I heard what Lucy had just said. "Lucy, that doesn't make sense. If Susan looks funny, than you and Peter look funny too," I said.

Peter's eyebrows went up as he asked me, "And why aren't you funny looking like us?"

"Because, I'm not related to you. So there for I'm not funny looking," I replied.

Lucy giggled as Susan rolled her eyes.

Mrs. Beaver is cleaning out her fur making sure she looks fine. "Oi, stop your fussing." says Mr. Beaver. "You look lovely."

We stopped at the largest tent in the camp. Standing in front of it was a centaur named Oreious. Peter draws out his sword and raises it in nervous. I would be nervous too.

"We have come to see Aslan." he tells Oreious.

Oreious nodded at Peter and turned to the tent. The wind started to blow my hair out of my face. I felt a warm presence around me. I looked at Oreious and saw he was bowing at the tent. I looked behind us to see everyone at the camp bowing too. I looked back at the tent think _this is it. We are finally going to meet Aslan. _A big paw came out of the tent as my eyes grew wider. An enormous, beautiful lion came out of the tent. His fur was golden as the sun and his brown eyes were like a dark chocolate bar. I felt like I've known him before. _Was he the one who help me in the river? _I smiled at him as if he was my long lost best friend. I looked at Peter to see him place his sword on the ground and kneel to the ground. I knelt down beside him as well as Susan and Lucy.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Katherine, Susan, and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fifth?" he asks.

My head dropped a little when I heard Alsan mentioned Edmund. My heart dropped from the pain of losing him.

"That's why we're here, sir." says Peter, standing up and sheathing his sword. All of us along with the crowd stand up along with him. "We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way." tells Susan.

"Actually, a lot of trouble, sir," I said.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." said Peter.

"Captured?" asks Aslan. "How could this happen?"

I bit my lip and lowered my head. I didn't know how to respond.

"He betrayed them, your Majesty." says Mr. Beaver.

My eyes went up when I heard Mr. Beaver. There were whispers in the crowd behind us. "Then he has betrayed us all!" said Oreious.

"Peace, Oreious. I'm sure there's an explanation." Aslan said.

"It's my fault, really." said Peter, guilty. "I was too hard on him."

I looked at him with pity. He's been having a really hard time with the situation with Edmund. I placed my hand in his and squeezed it. Peter looked back at me and smiles a little. Susan walks over and places a comforting hand on his right shoulder. "We all were."

"Sir, he's our brother." says Lucy, sad.

"And he may be annoying but he's my friend too Alsan," I said.

"I know dear ones. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think." Alsan looked directly at me and smiled. I felt he was telling that everything will be alright. I just hope so.


	10. Talking with Aslan

I was walking beside Lucy as she, Susan and I entered into our tent. My mouth dropped wide open in awe. There were three hammocks, a tall mirror, a dresser, a Narnia flag and many more. Lucy immediately ran to a chest and opened it. Inside the chest were beautiful dresses, capes, shoes, and jewelry. I grabbed one and changed into a ruby red dress with golden flat shoes (which kind of felt a little uncomfortable.) I still kept my necklace Father Christmas gave me. I touched it and thought of my Dad.

Lucy looked at me with concern as a faun was breading her hair. "Katie, are you ok?"

I snapped out of my trace and said, "Huh, yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to take a walk."

Susan looked up and asked, "Ok, but you will be back when Lucy and I go to the stream right? Because we were hoping you can come along too."

I smiled when she said that. She does care for me. "Of course, just call me when you two are ready to go."

As I was walking through the camp, some of the creatures stopped what they were doing a bowed to me. To tell you the truth, I felt kind of weird. I stopped at a hill looking out of Narnia. I sat down on the smooth grass and closed my eyes.

A few minutes later, a warm strong breeze came over me. I opened my eyes and looked behind me. Aslan was there walking up to me. I was about to get up but he shook his head. He sat down next to me and said, "I'm glad I caught up to you Katie. I suppose you have some questions for me?"

I was a little shocked by this. "Y-Yes, why me Aslan? Why am I the Protector and not my brother? I mean, he's stronger and braver than me."

"You are brave, dear one," Aslan said.

I lower my face into my knees and said, "No I'm not. Back on the river I didn't stand up to those wolves, Peter did. I was too afraid to pull my sword out."

"But you convince Peter to not lower his sword from temptation and you save Lucy from drowning," Aslan said.

I remember the river and that voice that helping not to give up. I looked back at Aslan and said, "That voice I heard when I was going to give up from drowning, that was you?"

Aslan smiled at me. "Yes dear one, it was me."

I smiled at him. So he did help me in the river. I KNEW IT! I looked back at the scenery of Narnia and asked, "But that still doesn't answer my question about why I'm the Protector and not my brother James."

"You were chosen to be the Protector, not your brother. Although your brother is fighting a different war, I cannot change his destiny," Aslan answered.

"You mean his destiny is to be fight in the war back home, but will he be ok? He's not going to be hurt while I'm here right," I asked. Aslan shock his head yes and smiled at me. I was relieved to find out James was ok. Then another thought came into my head. "What about my Dad? Why didn't he tell me about Narnia?"

Aslan smiled faded when I mentioned my Dad. "Katie, your Father was one of the bravest and best Protectors I've know. When the White Witch came and was taking over Narnia, I told your father he must leave at once. He was about to refuse but I told him about the next Protector. He left Narnia and arrived in your world. Katie, since you were the next Protector your Father couldn't tell you about Narnia."

"But why," I asked.

Aslan looked at me into my eyes and said, "If you knew about Narnia, the White Witch would have found you. She has been searching for you for many years. Your Father didn't tell you because he was trying to protect you, dear one."

I was quiet when he said that. That's why my Dad was so over protective of me. Even when he was afraid when I rode my first bike.

I looked back at Aslan and whispered, "Thank you for telling me this."

Aslan smiled back and me and whispered, "Your welcome."

"KATIE!"

Aslan and I looked behind us and we saw Lucy jumping up and down trying to get our attention. We both laughed at this and got up. I smoothed my dress and started to walk down the hill.

"Katie," I looked back at Aslan as he said, "If you need to talk to me about anything, including your father, let me know."

My smile grew bigger and said, "I will."

Aslan watched as I ran down the hill to Lucy. He smiled and thought to himself, _she is just like her Father._

**I hope you like this chapter. I had a tough time with this chapter. The next one will be better. Please nice reviews and I'm open with suggestions.**


	11. The Stream

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. With college this year, it's been hard. Well here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. **

After Lucy and I went back to our tent to grab our gifts from Father Christmas, we headed down to the stream where Susan was waiting for us.

"What did Aslan wanted to talk to you," asked Susan.

"He told me about my Dad," I said.

Lucy grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Do you miss him,"

"Of course Lucy," I said. I looked at my reflection in the water and laughed.

"What," asked Lucy.

"I was just remembering when I was little, I dressed up as a princess and my dad called me his little princess. Seeing my reflection reminded me of that."

"You look very pretty and Susan looks like mum."

"Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war."

"We should bring her one back. A whole trunk full!" Lucy said.

"If we ever get back…" Susan said.

"Susan," I said, she looked at me than Lucy. Lucy lowered her head like she was disappointed at Susan

"Sorry I'm like that. We used to have fun together, didn't we?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes, before you got boring."

"Ouch," I said while Lucy was laughing.

Susan raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?" she reached down to splashed Lucy. Lucy ran behind me as Susan accidently splashed me. The water was so cold and my long brown hair was dripping wet. Lucy was laughing so hard as Susan covered her mouth in shock. "Katie, I am so sorry."

I looked at her and winked. She was confused at first but ginned when she realized what I was about to do. I bent down and splashed Lucy behind me.

"Hey," she said.

"That was for getting me wet," I said. A second later we started have a water war. After a few minutes, Susan walked up the hill to where the towels were. Lucy and I followed her. Susan reached for the towel and pulled it down. All of the sudden a loud growl caught my attention. Maugrim was standing right in front of Susan. We screamed and Lucy grabbed my arm.

"Please don't run. We're tired," said Maugrim.

"And we'd prefer to kill you quickly," said the other wolf as it walk right behind the tree.

I looked at Maugrim as his eyes narrowed as he looked at me. Susan looked at her horn and back at me. I nodded to let her know I knew what she was thinking. She threw the towel at him and we ran to where the horn was. While Susan blew her horn, Lucy started to climb the tree as I grabbed my sword.

"Susan, get up into the tree," I said.

"What about you," asked Susan?

"I'll hold them off. Don't worry about me."

Susan was hesitant at the moment but she eventually obeyed and climbed the tree. When I saw that they were both save, I turned my attention back to Maugrim and the other wolf.

"You got some guts kid, I'll give you that. However, you're not very smart," said Maugrim. My eyebrows rose up as I was daring him to continue. He laughed at me and said "You think you're brave now, well you weren't at the river girl."

"Well, I'm brave enough to face you," I said. _Great, that's the best I can come up with._

Maugrim and the other wolf laughed when I said that. "You know, the last human who said that to me was the Protector." Maugrim and the wolf paused a moment. Maugrim eyed on my necklace and his eyes widen in realization. "You're the last Protector's brat aren't you?" My eyes widen when he realized who I was. He smiled at me and said, "My Queen has been searching for you Protector and when I deliver you to her, she will reward me greatly."

I was focusing too much on Maugrim, I totally forgot the other wolf. He was about to attack when I heard Lucy scream, "Katie, look out!"

I turned my sword to the other wolf as he was about to pounce. Thank God he didn't.

"You have a chose Protector. Come with us quietly, or be killed with the other Daughters of Eve," said Maugrim.

I was frozen with fear. I didn't know what to do. I could hear Susan and Lucy screaming, "Don't listen to him Katie" or "Leave her alone."

My thoughts were interrupted by a new voice. "Get back! Katie, run!" I lower my sword and ran behind the tree. Peter ran in front of the tree trying to protect us. _Peter, please be careful. _

"Come on, we've already been through this. We both know you haven't got it in you. You can't protect them, especially the Protector."

Peter looked at me as he was trying to say it's ok. Suddenly, Susan yelled to Peter. "Peter watch out!"

The other wolf tried to sneak behind Peter, but Aslan pinned him. Oreius ran up to help Peter, but Aslan stopped him.

"No, stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle."

Peter looked at Aslan to me. I whispered to him, "You can do it."

Maugrim laughed at Peter. "You may think you're a king, but you're going to die… like a dog!"

Maugrim jumped onto Peter as he raised his sword. I screamed as Susan and Lucy were screamed Peter's name. _He can't die. Please don't die._ I was the first to reach him and pushed Maugrim off of him. Peter sat up in shock as I immediately gave him a tight hug.

"I thought I lost you," I whispered to him.

I was unaware that Lucy and Susan smiled at Peter as he was blushing. But he did return the hug.

"It's ok Katie," he whispered back.

I let go of him so Susan and Lucy can hug their brother. Aslan let go of the other wolf as the wolf ran away.

"After him. he'll lead you to Edmund," he said. I nodded my head and was about to walk up to Oreius when Peter grabbed my hand. I looked at him waiting to see what he will say.

"Please be careful," he said.

I smiled at him and said, "I will and I promise to bring Edmund back."

He let go f my hand and I ran to Oreius. H lifted me up and he galloped towards the forest. I looked back as I saw Peter being knighted by Aslan. I smiled and thought _I'll bring us both back save Peter, I promise._

**So there's the chapter. Hope it turned out good. I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can. Please review and feeling free to give me suggestions, nice one please lol. Until next time.**

**-Grapejuice101**


	12. Rescue Edmund

It felt like an hour until we reached the White Witch's camp. The wolf ran as fast as he can to get away from us. As soon as we reached the White Witch's camp, I saw Edmund tied to a tree with a dwarf holding a knife to his neck. I immediately jumped off of Oreius and ran to Edmund.

As I pulled out my sword and said to the dwarf, "Don't even think about it."

A fawn grabbed the dwarf and took the dwarf's knife out of his hands. When I cut the rope off of Edmund, he ran to me and gave me a hug.

"Katie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I just…"

"Ed it's ok. Let's get out of here."

The fawn turned to just and asked, "What shall we do with him?"

Edmund and I looked at each other and smiled. I grabbed the dwarf and pushed him into the tree while Edmund was tying him to it. I gagged him with the cloth he used on Edmund. Edmund then grabbed the knife out of the fawn's hands and smashed it into the dwarf's hat to the tree.

"Does the precious dwarf want his pillow fluffed," asked Edmund.

I knew I missed something. Suddenly I heard the witch was coming. I grabbed Edmund and we jumped right onto Oreius. Oreius and the others from Aslan's army ran away back to Aslan's camp. About an hour later I saw red flags rising up the hill.

"Edmund, wake up. We're here," I said.

Edmund laid his head on my back when he woke up. When we reached camp, Edmund and I jumped off. I felt a warm feeling and turned to see Aslan walking to us. Edmund grabbed my arm and whispered,

"Katie, is that who I think it is?"

I smiled at him and said, "Yes Ed, that is Aslan."

Aslan walked up to us and smiled at us. "I'm glad you both are safe. You did well Katie. Your father would be proud," said Aslan. I felt a teardrop sliding down my face. It's going to take some time with me about my dad. Aslan looked at Edmund and asked, "Edmund, would you please come with me? I need to talk to you for a moment."

Edmund looked scared for the moment until I touched his hand that hadn't left my arm yet. "Go on Ed. It's alright," I asked.

Edmund looked at me and smiled. He followed Aslan until they were on top of a hill. I turned to walk back to my tent when Peter exited his. His eyes landed on me and he ran to me. He grabbed me into a hug and held me tightly.

"I'm so happy you're ok. I was worried something happened to you," he whispered in my ear.

I melted into his warm arms and I laid my head into his chest. I closed my eyes and smiled. _I think I am falling for him. _Peter let go of me because Lucy got between us to give me a hug. I smiled down at Lucy like she was my little sister. Susan came up to us gave me a huge hug. This surprised me. I let go of her and looked at her in the eye.

"You're giving me a hug? Ok, who are you and what have you done with Susan," I asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," she said and gave me another hug.

Lucy looked behind me and screamed happily, "EDMUND!"

Peter grabbed Lucy before she could run to Edmund. Aslan and Edmund looked down and saw us looking at them. Aslan nodded at Edmund and they walked right to us. Edmund stood still and looked down at his shoes in shame.

"What's down is down. There is no need to talk to Edmund what has pasted," Aslan said.

When Aslan left us, Edmund looked back at us and whispered, "Hello."

Lucy immediately let go of Peter and gave Edmund a big hug. Susan followed Lucy by giving him a hug too.

"Are you ok," asked Susan.

"I'm just a little tired," said Edmund.

"Get some sleep," said Peter.

Edmund's smiled dropped as he slowly walked to the tent. I elbowed Peter in the stomach and gave him a look that was saying _say something else you idiot. _

Peter smiled at me and said "And Ed… try not to wonder off."

Edmund smiled at him and walked into the tent.

"Lucy and I are going for a walk. Want to come with us," asked Susan.

Peter grabbed my hand and said, "If it's alright with you two, I want to talk to Katie alone."

Susan and Lucy smiled and walked away leaving me and Peter alone. I looked at Peter and I could feel my heart beating twice as fast. _Its official, I know I'm falling for him._

**Ok that where I'm leaving you. I hope you all like this chapter. Not my best one but I think I did good. The next chapter will be Katie and Peter's talk. So I have questions for you guys to see what you want in the next chapter.**

**Do you want them to kiss in the next chapter or later?**

**Should Katie and Peter argue or not? If yes than what should the argument be about?**

**Ok there are your questions. I'll try to put this up ASAP but with college, my play, and upcoming exams, it might take a while. If I don't post the next one before Easter, than HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! Oh, and PLEASE nice reviews… I love nice ones lol.**

**Grapejuice101**


	13. Talking to Peter

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait, but with college, my plays, and exams, well you know how it is. I want to thank everyone for their suggestions for this chapter. It did help a lot. I also want to make an announcement that I'm starting to write a "Merlin" story too. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

After the girls left, Peter led me to the stream, the same stream where Peter and I battled the wolves. I was still concerned what Maugrim said to me. "My Queen has been searching for you Protector and when I deliver you to her, she will reward me greatly." _Why am I so important? Did it have to do something with my Dad?_

"Katie, are you alright?"

I snapped out of my train of thought and looked at Peter. His blue eyes were filled with concern and sadness.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something."

We sat down by the tree and Peter looked me into my eyes. "Katie, there's something I need to tell you." I couldn't help but smile. My heart was pounding like I was running a race. I knew he what he was about to say. "I want you to take the others and go back home." My heart dropped. Why would he say that? Does he think I'm not strong enough?

"Why? Is there something wrong," I asked.

"Well, I just don't want you to get hurt," he said.

My face was starting to turn red with anger.

"You don't think I'm strong enough?"

Peter looked confused. "What? No, I just think it's dangerous for you and the girls."

"Wait, you think that Susan, Lucy, and I can't help because we're just girls?"

"It's not like that…"

"Then what is it then? If I recall, I stood up to Maugrim and the other wolf just fine!"

"I saved you remember? If I didn't come, you would have been killed!"

"Well, I didn't need your help! Why are you acting like this Peter? Why do you really don't want me to help?

"Well… I…"

"Well what?"

"I REALLY CARE ABOUT YOU!"

I was shocked when he said that. _He cares for me?_ "What did you say?"

Peter looked down to the ground trying to avoid looking at me. "I really do care about you Katie. I will never forgive myself if something happened to you. You don't realize this but after the river incident, I kind of like you."

My heart was swelling up with joy. I pulled Peter's chin up to look at me. "I care for you too Peter. I know you're trying to protect me, but Aslan told me my destiny is to help Narnia form the witch. You can't get out of this one."

Peter looked at me into my eyes. I didn't realize we were moving closer to each other. I was going to get my first kiss.

"PETER, KATIE, IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

We pulled away from each other. We stepped away from embarrassment. Susan just had to spoil the moment.

"So, where does that leave us," I asked.

Peter smiled at me and took my hand. "How about after the battle, we'll figure it out."

As Peter led we away from the stream, I looked back to see where we almost kissed.

**Ok, there you go. I hope this is a good one, although I don't think it's my best one. Sorry if it's short, I have to study for my exams. I promised when college is over and summer begins, I'll update more. Just to remind you about my other story "My Magical Wish," tell me what you think. Until next time.**

**Grapejuice101**


	14. To Get Some Practice

**Hey Guys, sorry for the delay for this chapter. I want to thank you all for your patience and your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Peter and I walked back to where our tents were to see Edmund, Susan, and Lucy waiting for us at the table for breakfast. Looking at the food made my mouth melt. There were ham, eggs, toast, bacon, juice, and so much more. I sat down next to Edmund and after we said Grace we began to eat. Peter grabbed his cup and walked away from the table. I knew he was thinking about out talk. I turn to Edmund to see him eating his toast slowly, like he was saving its flavor.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast Edmund," said Lucy. We all started to laugh at the joke.

"Well, at least we did save the jam," I said remembering when we were grabbing the jam in the beaver's house.

"Then you better pack some for the journey," said Peter.

We all looked at him. _What is he thinking? I told him I'm not leaving._

"So we're going home," asked Susan.

"You three are," he replied as he sat down next to me.

"Wait, us three," asked Lucy.

They all looked at me and I shrugged back.

"I promised I'd keep you three safe but there's no reason I can't stay and help. Katie has to stay because she is the Protector and she has to finish what her Father has started in Narnia," said Peter.

"But they need us...All five of us," said Lucy.

She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes, trying to convince me to let them stay. I couldn't help but smile at her. _Spoken like a true Queen._ However, Peter was not convinced.

"Lucy it's too dangerous. You and Katie almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!"

I shivered when the thought of the river crept back to me. It was my fault I almost gave up and almost drowned and to make it worse, I had Lucy holding on to me. I could have killed us both.

"Which is why we have to stay," said Edmund.

"What do you me about that," I asked.

Edmund looked right at me when he said, "I've seen what the White Witch can do and I've helped her do it, and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

As Lucy squeezed Ed's hand I hugged him. He placed his head on my shoulder. He's like a little brother to me. When I saw him tied to the tree and that dwarf held a knife to his throat, I was scared for him. I don't know what he went through but I want to help him get over his nightmare.

I turned back to Peter and said, "I sorry to say this but I agree with them. You remember the prophecy right? Two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve must sit on the thrown not only one. Besides, like I said before Peter, you can't get rid of me that easily and it looks like neither can you get rid of them."

Peter sighed and smiled back to me. He knew he couldn't win this argument.

"Well I guess that's it then," said Susan as she got up. We all turned to her thinking the same question.

"Where are you going," asked Peter.

Susan picked up her bow and arrows and turned back to us to say, "To get in some practice. Lucy, Katie, would you like to join me?"

Lucy and I looked at each and together we said, "Sure!"

I grabbed my sword but before I followed them, someone grabbed my hand. I looked back to see it was Peter.

"Perhaps you and I can battle each other. I want to see how good you are," he whispered in my ear. When his breath hit my ear I couldn't help but shiver.

"Meet me by the hill. I can't wait to beat you," I said.

A couple minutes later, Peter and I squared off of each other. The others including some Narnians decided to watch us. I could tell Edmund was rooting for Peter and Lucy was rooting for me.

"Come on Katie, you can beat him," screamed Lucy.

"Don't let a girl beat you Peter," screamed Edmund.

Peter and I looked at Oreius to wait for the signal. His hand fell and Peter ran towards me. Our swords clashed with each other as we tried not to fall or lose our balance. Peter ran towards me again, but I blocked him. His face was really close to mine as we held onto our swords but pushing the other, refusing to be pushed back.

"Give up Katie, you know I'm better than you," he said.

I smirked at him and said, "You think so? Well prepared to lose."

Peter pushed me back and again ran towards me. I decide to finish this battle. I front flipped over him and kicked him in the side. He let go of his sword and fell to the ground. Before he could grab his sword, a foot stepped on to it preventing him to grab it. He looked up to see me pointing my sword right at him.

"Looks like I win your highness," I said.

The crowd cheered as I helped Peter up. Lucy was jumping up and down while Edmund was in total shock. He then smiled at me and chapped. I handed back Peter his sword and said, "Sorry about the kick. Hope I didn't hurt you."

He smirked at me and said, "No you didn't and congratulations. You did beat me fair and square."

Later on the day, I watched Susan and Lucy practice shooting at the target. Susan pulled the string of her bow and released it. The arrow landed on the circle above the bull's eye.

"Good shot," I said.

"Yeah, but not good enough," she said to me.

All of the sudden a dagger landed on the bull's eye. Susan and I looked completely shocked to see it was Lucy who threw the dagger.

She shrugged at us and said, "It's all in the wrist."

I heard something behind us. We looked to see Peter and Edmund practicing sword fighting on horses. The only thing different between the horses is Edmund's horse is brown and Peter's horse is a white unicorn. I smiled to see the brothers are practicing together.

"Come on Ed, sword hand up like Oreius showed us," said Peter.

They were swinging and clashing their swords when suddenly Mr. Beaver ran up to them.

"Peter, Edmund," he said.

When he got closer to them, Edmund's horse reared up. Ed tried to calm it down.

"Whoa horsey," he said.

When the horse stopped rearing he turned his head, narrowed his eyes, and said, "My name is Philip!"

I couldn't but laugh to see Edmund's shocked face when he said, "Oh, sorry."

I turned back to Mr. Beaver and asked, "Mr. Beaver, what's wrong?"

He turned to me and I could see his eyes all scared. "You and the others better come quickly. The White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan and she's on her way here."

We all looked at Edmund to see him shivering. My eyes locked onto Peter's and I knew what we were both thinking. _This can't be good at all._

**So there you have it. Again, sorry it took so long. I'll try to post the next chapter up as soon as I can. I still thinking for a part in the story and I need your help. **

**What should I do? Should Katie go the stone table and then the battle or just the full battle?**

**That would really help me a lot. Again as a reminder, I would ask you to if you like to read my Merlin story called "My Magical Wish." PLEASE NICE REVIEWS! Until then.**

**Grapejuice101**


	15. You Have A Traitor In Your Midst

**Hey everyone, finally finish this chapter. I've been busy with my play and work but I'm glad I had time to finish this. I hope to get the next chapter soon. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and advice for the next chapter after this, but for now enjoy this one.**

After we heard what Mr. Beaver said, we ran back to Aslan's Camp. Even though we were far away, we could hear, "Jadis, Queen of Narnia!"

I could even hear the Narnians screaming, "go away, we don't want your, or you're not the Queen of Narnia."

We ran up to the front to get a better view to see what was going on. My eyes widen when I finally saw the White Witch. She had really long blonde hair that was being held tightly up with her icicle crown. Her long white dress flowed with the wind. She was being carried on her throne by Cyclops. She may look pretty but you can tell that she was very coldhearted and mean.

When the Cyclops lowered her throne, she got up and started walking towards Aslan's tent. She looked to the side and her eyes locked on to Edmund. He was shaking in fear under her cold gaze. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it letting him know it was ok. Then my heart stopped when her eyes locked onto me. Her eyes widen when she saw my locket. In an instant, I grabbed my locket like I was protecting it from her.

She smirked at before saying to me, "I finally found you Protector."

I was shivering in fear. I felt all of the warmth in my body disappear when I heard what she said. I felt Edmund squeezing my hand and someone's arm around my waist. I looked up to see Peter was holding me. I felt relaxed and happy that they both care for me. The White Witch looked away from me and looked right at Aslan.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," she said.

We all turned to Edmund who looked down at his shoes in shame.

" His offence was not against you," Aslan said calmly.

The White Witch snickered and said, "have you forgotten the Deep Magic?"

Aslan growled at her and said in a low voice, "do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written."

"Then you will know that the boy belongs to me. That boy will die on the Stone Table," she said.

"NO," I screamed.

Everyone was looking at me now. Aslan face was trying to tell me not to interfere. I could tell he was worried not only for Edmund's safety but also mine. The White Witch laughed at me.

"Don't think you can protect him girl. When he dies, I'll come back for you and finish what I tried to do with your Father," said the White Witch.

I narrowed my eyes at her. No one threatens me or mocks my family, especially my Dad. I realized Peter's arm left my waist and he took his sword out of his holder while standing in front of me and Edmund.

" Come and take them," he said.

Now I was scared. I knew Peter was trying to be brave, but this is the White Witch who could turn him into stone. One of the Cyclops was about to attack if anything happened to his Queen.

"You think that a simple threat will deny me my right, little king," she said.

I let go of Edmund's hand because I knew I had to stop Peter. I grabbed Peter's shoulder and whispered, "Peter just drop it. It's not worth it."

Peter looked back at me with his eye a little shock and concern. Lucy ran up and grabbed Peter's hand to pull him back in line. Peter grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water," said the witch.

"Enough, I shall talk with you alone," Aslan said.

He and the witch walked right into his tent. It felt like hours since they went into his tent. Susan was braiding Lucy's hair while Lucy was fidgeting her dress. I was still holding onto Peter's hand for comfort. I looked up to see Edmund was angrily grabbing the grass.

"It's going to be ok Ed," I said.

"No it's not Katie. I am worried about me but also you too," he said. I looked at him all confused. "She wants something from you. Didn't you hear? She'll kill you after she'll kill me."

"That's not going to happen. I'm not going to let her get either one of you," said Peter.

"Peter's right, you and I may have had our differences Katie, but you're like my sister. I will not stand if that witch gets her hands on you," said Susan.

"Thanks, I feel loved," said Edmund sarcastically.

"You know she's talking about to too," said Lucy.

We started to laugh until we heard the flap of the tent. We got up and looked to see the White Witch exiting the tent. As she walked back to her throne, her eyes again locked right at me. I turned to Aslan to see what he would say. His eyes were filled with sorrow. My heart dropped and I held my breath wait to hear the bad news.

"She has denounced her claim on the Son of Adam and the Protector," he announced.

I let out a sigh of relief. The Narnians were cheering from the exciting news. Peter grabbed me and hugged my tightly. I could tell he was worried about me. It would have been perfect if the witch didn't say, "How will I know your promise will be kept?"

I let go of Peter and thought, _promise what promise is she talking about? _Aslan roared at her and the White Witch fell right into her seat. The Narnians laughed when they saw how scared the Witch was at Aslan. As the Witch and the Cyclops left, I turned back to Aslan and my smile dropped. He looked right into my eyes and the look gave me could make my heart break. I knew something was wrong. As he went back into his tent, I looked down to see Lucy saw this too.

"Something's wrong with him," she whispered.

"I know, but we will figure it out soon," I said to her.

**And I'm going to leave it at that. The next chapter might take a while or might not lol. I'll post the next one as soon as I can. Again thanks for the nice reviews for my last chapter. Plz NICE reviews! I hope everyone is having a great Summer. Until Then.**

**Grapejuice101**


	16. The Stone Table

**Hey guys, got the next chapter up. Thanks again for all my reviews and as you requested, Katie is going to the Stone Table! Hope you enjoy it.**

I kept tossing and turning from my bed. After the events with the White Witch, I had a lot on my mind. _What does she want from me? How come I'm so important? But most of all, what was the promised between she and Aslan?_ I was about to close my eyes when I heard something behind my tent. I looked up to see Aslan's shadow walking somewhere. _Where in the world is he going in this late hour?_

"Susan, Lucy, wake up," I whispered.

They both woke up to see the shadow of Aslan too. We got out of bed, grabbed our cloaks and presents from Father Christmas, and followed Aslan. We followed him to the dark part of the forest. He was walking a little bit slower and he stopped. I grabbed Lucy and pulled her behind the tree that Susan was hiding to.

"Shouldn't you three suppose to be in bed," we heard Aslan asked.

We looked at each other all guilty and walked over to him.

" We couldn't sleep," said Lucy.

" Please, Aslan. Couldn't we come with you," asked Susan.

"I would be glad of the company tonight. Thank you," he said.

We looked at him and petted his mane. We were walking for quite some time. I had a really bad feeling about what was about to happen.

"_Katie you have to listen to me."_

I jumped a little when I heard that. I looked at Aslan and realized his mouth wasn't moving. He was talking to me in my mind.

"_I need you to hide the girls when it is my time to go. Do not be seen and please be careful. You have to protect Narnia from the Witch,"_ he thought.

"_Aslan, what was the promise between you and the Witch,"_ I thought to him.

Aslan smiled sadly at me and thought, _"I cannot tell, but whatever happens, just remember that I love you and I'll with you always."_

I smiled back him and thought, _"I love you too Aslan."_

We continued to walk until Aslan suddenly stopped. "It is time. From now on, I must go on alone," he said.

"But Aslan," Susan started to say.

"You have to trust me, for this must happen. Katie, make sure you and the girls are not seen. Thank you Susan, thank you Lucy, thank you Katie, and farewell," he said.

He continued to walk farther to the forest. The girls looked at me all concerned.

"Come on, let's go," I said.

We walked behind a fallen tree and my eyes grew in fear for what I saw. All of the White Witch's followers were standing around this table with the Witch standing on top of it.

"That's the promise," I whispered.

My heart fell when I saw Aslan at the end of the steps. He lowered his head like he was defeated.

"Behold, The Great Cat," said the Witch sarcastically.

One of her followers poked him with a spear. Aslan growled at him to stop. I could hear the same dwarf that Edmund and I tied up saying, "Does the kitty need some milk."

"Why doesn't he fight back," asked Lucy.

"_Because he's sacrificing himself for me and Edmund,"_ I thought.

" Bind him," she said. Her followers grabbed so before but then she said, "Wait. First let him be shaved."

The crowd cheered and pushed him down. The dwarf took out his knife started cutting his mane. He took some of Aslan's mane off and showed it to the crowd.

"Not his mane," whispered Susan.

The crowd then bounded him and started pulling him to the table. Lucy grabbed my hand and I squeezed it for comfort. Aslan was now laying on the table with the Witch standing over him.

The White Witch turned to the audience and said, "Tonight, the Deep magic will be appeased, but tomorrow, we will take Narnia, Forever!"

The crowd cheered for her. Susan's eyes grew wide as she said, "She's going to kill him."

"But why," asked Lucy who was shaking like a leaf.

"Because he promised to sacrifice himself for Edmund and me," I said.

Susan's arms were around my shoulders to try to comfort me. I felt like this was my fault. I couldn't lose him like I lost my Dad. I remembered Aslan say to me, _"Just remember that I love you and I'll with you always."_ He's sacrificing himself because he loves us. He loves me like I was his daughter. The Witch bent down close to Aslan's ear.

"You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you really think that by giving your life you would save the Human boy and a little scared girl? Ha. You are giving up your life, and saving no one. So much for love. When I'm done with you, she will share the same fate," whispered the White Witch.

Aslan's eyes grew in fear when he heard what she said about me. He was trying to protect me from her, but now there is nothing he can do. His eyes locked onto mine and I could tell he was trying so say he was sorry.

The White Witch turned back to the crowd and said, "In that knowledge... Despair... and DIE!"

I covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream when I saw that she plunged in the knife into Aslan. He growls in pain and with one last look at me, his eyes slowly closed. He's dead, she killed him. Susan looked at Lucy to see she was crying her eyes out. They hugged each other while I still looked at Aslan. My eyes started to water up and the thought of losing my Dad came back to me. I turned to the girls and hugged them.

The White Witch smiled in triumph and screamed, "The great cat is DEAD!"

Her army cheered loudly and she stood up all proud of herself to kill her greatest enemy.

The White Witch turned to her general and said, "General, gather your army and prepare for battle. However short it may be."

Her general roared and she and her army turned back to her camp. When I saw the cost was clear, I grabbed the girls' hands and walked to the Stone Table. I looked at Aslan to see that he was truly dead. I let go of their hands and ran to him. I cried and laid my head onto his. I want him back. I want Aslan back! I felt Susan laid her hand onto my shoulder.

"This is my fault," I whispered.

Lucy got an idea and she started to unscrew her potion. However Susan knew it would never work.

" It's too late. He's gone. I'm sure he knew what he was doing," she said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I cried and laid my head onto Aslan's again._ I lost my dad and now I lost Aslan too. This was supposed to me to die, not him. That's what the Witch wanted, to kill Edmund and me on this table, mostly me._ I heard something scurrying around Aslan. We looked up to see rats on him. I cried too much to scream.

"Get away. Get away all of you," said Susan.

I realized that those rats were doing. "Wait Susan," I said.

"Look at what they're doing," said Lucy.

The rats were chewing on the ropes the bounded Aslan. The girls and I grabbed the rope and pulled it off of him. Lucy petted Aslan again with sorrow.

"We have to go," said Susan.

"We can't just leave him here," said the surprise Lucy.

" Lucy there's not time. We have to tell the others," she said.

Lucy looked back to the forest and smiled. "The trees," she said.

I remember what Aslan told me before he died. _You have to protect Narnia from the Witch. _I knew what I must do.

"I'm going back to help the others," I said.

Susan shook her head and said, "But Katie…"

"I have too. Peter and Edmund are going to need help with the war," I looked back at Aslan and petted his face. "Aslan protected Edmund and me from this fate, now I'm going to repay him to stop that Witch from destroying Narnia. I have to be brave for him," I said.

Lucy walked up to me and hugged me. I felt Susan grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Good luck Katie," said Lucy as she and Susan let go of me.

"Thanks, just promise me you two will be careful," I said.

"We promise," said Susan as Lucy shook her head in agreement.

I got up and started walking down the stairs. I looked back still felt a tear sliding down my cheek as I gazed right at Aslan. _Don't worry Aslan, I will stop that Witch from destroying Narnia. _After that, I ran back to the forest to get to Aslan's camp.

**Ok, I have to admitted it, I really hated this part in the story. I cried when I saw it on the movie. Again, PLZ NICE REVIEWS! I'll get the next chapter as soon as I can. Until then!**

**Grapejuice101**


	17. The Battle

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

I ran as fast as I could back to Aslan's Camp. The sun was rising when I saw a familiar red flags flowing in the wind. I ran right into the boys tents when Peter saw me running to him.

"Katie, what wrong? What happened," he asked me.

I ran right into him and cried into his chest. I was still shaken after witnessing Aslan's death. Peter led me back into the tent and we sat down on his bed. He was trying to clam me down as his fingers ran down my brown hair. He kissed my forehead and telling me it's going to be ok. If I wasn't crying my eyes out, I would enjoy this moment.

"Would you keep it down Peter? I'm trying to get some sleep," said Edmund. Peter glared at him but Edmund stopped his grumbling when he saw me. "Katie, are you alright?"

"No I'm not. Aslan he's…"

Peter suddenly pushed me behind him and drew his sword out. Edmund looked startled as I did. In front of us was a beautiful pink and purple Dryad.

"Be still my princes. I come with grave news from your sisters. I am glad you are safe my Protector. Aslan was killed at the stone table by the White Witch. I am truly sorry," she said.

After she left us, Peter and Edmund looked at me for an explanation. As I told them what happened, Peter had his arm around me to comfort me while Edmund was pacing back and forth.

"I can't believe he would do that," said Edmund.

Peter sighed and said, "Let's go to his tent to see what we can do."

I could tell Peter want to make absolutely sure he was gone. Oreius, Edmund and I were waiting for Peter while he was in Aslan's tent. After 20 minutes or so, Peter walked out of the tent looking depressed.

"She was right, he's gone," he said.

Edmund looked at me and he turned to Peter to say something that shocked us. "Then you'll have to lead us. There's a whole army out there waiting to follow you."

I was so shocked when he said that. Normally I knew Edmund would take the leader role but now he's giving it to his brother. I smiled at him for giving his brother the chance. Peter however disagreed with him.

"Edmund, I can't," he argued.

"Aslan believed you could. And so do I."

"And me too. I want to help," I said.

Peter shook his head at me and said, "Katie it's too dangerous."

"So what, Aslan told me to protect Narnia and that's want I'm going to do. You have to let me do this Peter please."

Peter sighed as he knew he could never change my mind.

"The Witch's army is on their way here. what are your orders," asked Oreius.

Peter looked down at the map trying to decide how to plan for battle. _All this talk about war makes me think about the war back home. I still remember the night when our enemies were bombing London… wait, that's it._

"I have an idea," I said. They all turned to me to see what I'm going to say. "Do you remember why we left home? The Nazis were bombing London. What if we did something similar like that?"

Peter and Edmund smiled at me while Oreius looked confused.

"Katie, you are brilliant," said Peter.

I smiled at him and said, "Thanks, I try to be."

After a few hours later, Peter, Oreius and I stood onto of a small hill waiting for one of our gryphon to come back from scouting our enemies. Edmund let me borrow his horse Phillip for the battle. I was a little nervous about this. _What if something goes wrong? What if we never survive?_

"Are you alright Protector," asked Phillip.

"Yeah, just a little nervous. How about you?"

"Just a little nervous," he answered back.

We heard a screeching sound and we looked up to see the gryphon flying right to us. He landed right beside me.

"They come, you highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own," he said.

"Numbers do not win a battle," said Oreius.

"No, but I bet they help," said Peter.

I couldn't help but agree with him. I heard a faint trumpet horn as I squinted my eyes. I gasped as I saw the Witch's sled being pulled by white polar bears. The gryphon was right, they do have more man and weapons than us. Then all of the sudden, they started to charge at us but all we did was wait and wait and wait. I looked at Peter as he raised his sword and a swarm of gryphons flew in the air. I was praying that my plan will work. As they dropped the boulders on our enemies, I could tell it stopped or killed some of them however, they still advanced to us more.

Peter turned to Orieus and asked, "Are you with me?"

"To the death," he answered.

Peter turned to me as I smiled and said, "I'm not turning back now. I'm with you always."

Peter smiled at me before screaming out loud, "FOR NARNIA, AND FOR ASLAN!"

Our army ran right to the battle. As we reached them we fought our hardest. There were swords, spears, arrow, and more weapons flying everywhere. I was fighting one of the wolves when I heard a bird call. I kill the wolf with my sword as I looked up to see the fire bird crashing on the battle ground to stop them from getting closer to us. We started to cheer when I knew something was wrong. All of the sudden, the fire disappeared for us to see the Witch made the fire disappear because of her wand. I looked at Peter as I nodded my head.

He turned to our army and screamed, "Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!"

I rode Phillip as fast as he could run. As we got near to the rocks, I heard Peter crying out like he was in pain. I stopped Phillip to look behind me to see an arrow was shot at Peter's unicorn. My heart stopped when I saw Peter on the ground as the Witch advanced to him. I got off of Phillip when I felt someone running behind me. I looked back to see Oreius and a rhino charged at the Witch.

"Oreius, don't do it," I screamed as they both passed me.

"Stop," screamed Peter but again they didn't listen.

The rhino fell when he was stuck by an arrow but Oreius continued towards the Witch. He swung his sword at her but she ducked at his attack as she twisted her wand and turned Oreius to stone. My heart dropped when I witnessed what just happened. She pushed the stone Oreius out of her way as he fell to the ground. Her eyes held onto mine as I knew I was next. I remember the words she said to Aslan. _When I'm done with you, she will share the same fate._

Peter must have noticed that she was looking at me so he screamed to Edmund, "Ed! There are too many of them! Go! Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!"

Edmund grabbed my hand when Mr. Beaver said to us, "Come on you two, you heard him!"

We started to leave until I pulled Edmund to a stop. He looked at what I was looking and his eyes grew in fear. The Witch was walking right to Peter. Her wand was ready to turn him into stone! Edmund let go of my hand and drew out his sword.

" Peter said to go," said Mr. Beaver.

" Peter's not King yet!"

Edmund ran back to the battle towards the White Witch. I tried to get to Edmund but a dwarf ran up to me. After I defeated him, I saw Edmund smashed the Witch's wand in two. I was relieved to see she can no longer turn anyone into stone, but my heart stopped when I saw her raised the other end of her wand at Edmund. Without even thinking I ran to Edmund to help him before it was too late. I pushed Edmund out of the way but I suddenly felt something sharp right into my stomach. The Witch, Peter and Edmund had different expression when they saw what happened. Peter screamed my name but he was also heartbroken. Ed looked concerned and confused to why I did that for him. The Witch looked shocked at first but then she smirked at me. She drew back her wand and I looked down at my stomach. I was all red and I knew what she did.

"Dad," I whispered as I fell into complete darkness.

**I'm going to leave it right there. Is Katie alright and will she finally find out what the witch wants from her? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Grapejuice101.**


	18. The Truth and Decision

**Hey Guys, here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I want to thank all my reviews. You guys make my day every time I read your reviews. This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

Darkness. That's what I saw when I opened my eyes. No battlefield, no Peter, no Edmund, no White Witch, just complete darkness. I felt alone, scared and confused_. Am I dead? What will happen to Narnia? Will I see everyone, especially Peter again?_

"Where am I," I asked to nobody.

"You're in the between," I heard behind me.

My heart suddenly stopped when I recognized that voice. _It couldn't be, could it?_ I slowly turned around to see if I was right. My eyes began to water up when I saw who was behind me.

"Dad," I whispered.

My dad smiled at me. He looked like himself, when I last saw him before he died. I couldn't help myself as I ran to him and hugged him tightly around his waist. He didn't mind that I was crying on his shirt. He hugged me back while kissing my head. I was so happy he was here with me.

"I missed you so much," I whispered to him.

"I missed you too princess," he whispered back. I smiled when I heard my nickname he used for me. I looked up at my dad as he wiped away the tears that were running down my red checks. His smile turned into a serious look. "I suppose you have some questions for me?"

My smile disappeared when he said this. "Yes, I do. What was it that the witch wanted from me?"

My dad pulled me down so I could sit by him. "You have three things that she will never have."

"What are they?"

He smiled at me and said, "Family, friendship, and love. Her heart was hard and cold while yours was warm and full of life. For family, you care about James and your Mother in England while you care about your home in Narnia. For friendship, your heart grew to help your friends, when the others did not believe Lucy about Narnia, you did. You also care for everyone here in Narnia. As for love, you promised to protect everyone that you love. You save Lucy from the river, protect the girls from the wolves at the stream, rescued Edmund and save him from the Witch. You saved the Kings and Queens many of times without noticing it. Aslan will be so proud of you as I am. I bet when you see him, he would even tell you that."

I was confused. _That can't be right, Aslan is dead. How can he tell me that when he died?_ "But I wasn't brave Dad, and besides I didn't save everyone. I didn't save Aslan because the witch killed him on the Stone Table. I still feel like it was my fault he's gone."

Dad laughed and smiled at me, "No princess, Aslan is alive and well."

I was surprised as my eyes widened with disbelief. "He is? But I saw the knife and I saw him close his eyes. How can he still be alive?"

"You believed in him and loved him. He would never leave you like I wouldn't either. When you wear your locket, I will be with you always."

I was so relieved that Aslan was alive, even though it was kind of hard to believe. "So what happens now?"

He took my hand and helped me up. "You have a choice princess. You can go to Aslan's Country with me or go back to Narnia."

I smiled at my Dad. I could finally be with him after all these years. My smile dropped as I had a vision. I saw me on the ground all pale and I looked like I was dead. Susan was hugging Edmund for comfort, Lucy poured a drop of the liquid in my mouth while she was crying for me, but what made me want to cry more was that Peter was hugging me and praying to God to bring me back. I was shocked to see his face all red and tears were pouring out of his beautiful blue eyes. He really does care for me, they all do. I had to make a decision. I turned back to my Dad and smiled at him.

"Dad, I can't go with you yet. I still need to be with Mom, James, Lucy, Susan, Edmund, the Narnians and… and Peter. I can't leave them yet," I said.

Dad smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "I knew you make that decision Katie. I would have made the same one too. When your time comes, I'll be waiting for you and the others in Aslan's Country."

I cried again as I hugged him. I knew it was going to be a while until I see him again. I was glad to see him and it was great to know he will be with me spiritually as long as I wear my locket.

"I love you Dad," I whispered to him.

I felt my Dad smile in my hair as he kissed it. I could tell he was crying as I felt his tear drops hit my shoulder. "I love you too, my little Protector."

I stepped away from him and waved goodbye. The last thing I saw before my world became dark again was my Dad waving goodbye to me and smiling at me. I heard a small crying in my ears and I felt something wet hit my head. I slowly opened my eyes to see my friends looking at me all shocked to see me alive.

I smiled at them as I said, "Hey guys, what's up?"

I slowly sat up but I was suddenly grabbed into the arms of Peter. He was hugging me so hard that I felt like I couldn't breathe. He was shaking so hard like he couldn't believe I was alive. He let me go and looked me right in the eyes.

"I normally say this to Edmund but I need to say it to you. When are you going to do as you're told," he joked.

I laughed at him as I turned to Lucy. She was smiling as she grabbed me and hugged me.

"Thanks for saving me," I whispered to her. She let go of and smiled at me again. I turned to Susan as she hit me on the arm. "Owe, what was that for?"

"Don't you EVER do that again! I wouldn't forgive myself if you did die!"

I smiled at her as I turned to Edmund. He was shaking and looked at me with concern. All of the sudden, he grabbed me and hugged me. I was shocked. I NEVER in my life thought that he would be willingly to hug me and not forced to.

"Katie, thank you for saving me," he whispered to me.

"You're welcome Ed."

"You should have seen it Katie. When the Witch stabbed you, Peter went all ballistic to kill her for what she did to you."

"Ed, shut up," hissed Peter.

I let go of Edmund so I could look at Peter and said, "Really, you did that for me?"

Peter blushed as he stuttered, "Well… when I saw… when she stabbed…"

I silenced him as I hugged him again. The other hugged us in a huge group hug. I let go of Peter when I saw a golden figure walking to us.

"Aslan," I whispered.

He smiled at me when he heard his name. I got up from my spot and ran to him. I hugged him as he placed his paw around me. I was happy he was alive. It felt so good to feel his warm fur again. I giggled when I heard him purring. I let him go as he turned to a stone Narnian statue. He breathed on it and the Narnian turned back to life. I looked at Lucy as she picked up her bottle of red liquid and ran to an injured Narnian to heel him. I felt someone grab my hand as I looked up to see it was Peter.

"I thought I lost you. Please promise me you will never do that again," he whispered in my ear.

I touched my locket as I felt my Dad's presence around me. I smiled at Peter and said, "I'll try to keep that promised but you have to remember that I'm the Protector your highness."

Peter smiled at me as we walked to help Lucy with the injured Narnians. I touched my locket again and smiled. _Dad was right. The Witch wanted me dead because I cared about Narnia and it was my family, friendship, and love that she could never take Narnia away._

**And there you have it. I am happy and sad to say that I only have a few chapters left. Do you think I should do Prince Caspian? Let me know and it might be a while for the next chapter because I'm going to be on vacation with my family. Again PLZ nice reviews! Until then.**

**Grapejuice101**


	19. The Crowning

**Hey everyone, glad to be back from my vacation. Again, I'm sorry for the late update. I'm kind of sad to say I only have one chapter left after this one. The good news is that because of all of your requests, there will be a Prince Caspian sequel. I don't know when but hopefully soon. For now, enjoy this chapter.**

Today is the day, the day when my friends, the Pevensies, are crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia. We arrived 3 days ago to our new home called Cair Paravel. It is the most beautiful castle I have ever seen… ok, so I have only seen two castles in my life. Cair Paravel and the White Witch's castle. Cair Paravel has marble walls, a glass roof, long corridors, and don't get me started talking about my own room. In my room, there is a bed canopy, a tall mirror, and so many other beautiful accessories. I was standing in my room, marveling at my new dress in front of my mirror. It was a baby blue dress with silver threads. My hair was in curls and in a half pony tail. My eyes suddenly saw a reflection moving behind me. I looked back to see Aslan walking up to me.

"Hello Katie, you look absolutely beautiful," he said.

"Thank you Aslan." I looked back at the mirror, but there was something nagging at me that I knew I needed to ask him. "Aslan, do you think I made the right decision about coming back? I felt like I rushed into my decision."

Aslan smiled at me and said, "What's done is done. However, the decision you made, you made with your heart and not your head. Your heart was telling you that you needed to finish here before you can go to my country."

"Will I ever see my Father again? I mean, I know I'll see him in your country, but what about my necklace? He said he'll be with me spiritually, does that mean, I won't see him like I did in the between world?"

"From what I know about the locket, whenever you feel lost or you don't know what to do; you will hear him talking to you. I know he is proud of you dear one."

I smiled at him as I hugged him. Again, it felt good to feel his warm fur touching me. Aslan indeed was like a Father to me. We heard someone behind us and we looked to see Peter next to the door. My eyes widen when I saw him. I have to say that he looked so cute in his outfit. I tried not to blush.

"We're all ready for the ceremony Aslan," he said.

Aslan and I walked to Peter as we all walked to the huge doors that were the doors to the throne room. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were waiting for us at the doors. I was a little nervous, but it all disappeared when I felt Peter touch my hand. Since I wasn't going to be crowned, I walked into the throne room first. When I heard the trumpets, the doors opened and I walked in. All the Narnians were smiling at me. The fox who saved us from the Beavers' house winked at me. Oreius nodded his head at me; Phillip smiled at me, and many others. I looked at the throne and I saw not 4 thrones but 5. I was confused at first, but I shook it off. I stood at the front when I heard the horns again. I looked back to see Aslan and the Pevensies walk in room all high and proud. As they walked pass me, I swore I saw Peter winked at me. They finally stood in front of their thrones, but the one between Peter and Edmund was still empty.

Aslan turned to the audience and said, "To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers walked up to the throne. Lucy smiled as Mr. Tumnus placed a silver crown on her head.

"To the great western woods, I give you King Edmund the Just." Edmund smiled ear to ear as his crown was placed on his head.

"To the radiant southern sun, I give you Queen Susan the Gentle." She blushed when she heard her title, but smiled when her crown was placed on her head. I smiled when I knew it was Peter's turn.

"To the clear northern skies, I give you King Peter the Magnificent." Peter stood all mighty and proud as his crown was placed on his head. They all turned to me like they expected me to do something. Now I was really confused. Aslan smiled at me and said, "Katie, would you please step forward and take your place on the throne with the others."

I was in complete shocked. I was going to be crowned too. I slowly walked up to the throne while everyone smiled wildly at me. Peter took my hand and whispered, "You didn't expect to be left out did you?"

Aslan smiled at me and said, "And to the bright stars above, I give you Princess Katherine the Protector." My smile grew as I saw Mr. Tumnus walking up to me with a crown almost like Susan's. He smiled at me as he placed the crown on my head. I looked at my friends as we sat down on our thrones.

Aslan turned to us and addressed, "Once a King, Queen, or Princess of Narnia, always a King, Queen or Princess of Narnia."

We were smiling more as we heard everyone calling out, "Long live King Peter! Long live Princess Katherine! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! And long live Queen Lucy!"

After the ceremony, I was talking to some of the people of court when I felt someone tugging on my dress. I looked down to see it was Lucy.

"Katie, have you seen Aslan? I couldn't find him anywhere."

I excused myself from our conversation and ran with Lucy to find him. We were about to pass the balcony when I thought I saw something walking on the beach. I grabbed Lucy's hand and we ran to the balcony. We suddenly stopped when we saw Aslan walking on the beach in the sunset. My heart dropped when it occurred to me that he was leaving without saying goodbye. I looked at Lucy to see that she was about to cry.

"Don't worry, we'll see him again."

We both turned around to see Mr. Tumnus standing at the door watching us.

"We will," I asked.

He just smiled and shook his head.

"But when," asked Lucy.

"In time...you mustn't press him. After all, he's not a tame lion..."

Lucy sighed and said, "No, but he's good..."

"Yes, a very good lion," I said.

Tumnus smiled at us, but took a hankie and handed it to Lucy. "Here, you need this more than I do."

She took the hankie as I turned back to the beach to see Aslan was gone. Lucy looked like she was about to cry again, so I hugged her as Mr. Tumnus held her hand. They went back to the party as I stayed and looked at where Aslan was. I still wish he said goodbye to me. I never did thank him for helping me.

"Katie, are you alright?"

I turned around to see Peter standing there looking concerned.

"He's gone Peter, and we didn't get to say goodbye."

He walked up to me and hugged me. "Katie, it will be alright. Like Mr. Tumnus said, 'He isn't a tame lion.'"

I couldn't help it, I was crying on his shoulder. I knew his shoulder is going to be very wet now, but I knew he didn't mind. He was trying to calm me down by rubbing my back up and down and quietly comforting me. I finally stopped crying and looked up at him. He used one of his thumbs to whip away some tears that were still rolling down my red cheeks. I felt my face blushing as I looked away from him. He took my chin and pulled it up so I could look at him in his eyes. His big blue eyes made me feel like I was in a trance that I didn't realize we were moving towards each other. I felt his smooth lips pressed onto mine as I closed my eyes. You know when they say that when you have your first kiss it feels like fireworks? Well, it's true. My whole body felt like it was on fire, but in a good way.

We broke the kiss when we heard clapping and cheering behind us. We looked and saw everyone was watching us. Lucy was jumping up and down with excitement while Susan was giggling at us. Edmund was leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face.

"I knew he would get the girl in the end," Edmund said.

I couldn't help but laugh. Peter pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead. We both turned back to the beach and I smiled to myself. _Thank you Aslan, thank you for everything._

**There you have it, and sad that there is one chapter left. However, never fear as I promised I will put up a sequel. I hope you all are enjoying your summer break. The next chapter will be up soon… I hope lol. Again, NICE REVIEWS PLEASE! TTYL**

**Grapejuice101**


	20. The Ending for a New Beginning

**Here it is the last chapter for the Protector of Narnia. I hope you like this chapter, so enjoy!**

It has been 13 years since the crowning ceremony. Ever since the White Witch was defeated, Narnia has been more peaceful. Sure there were some battles to protect Narnia, but not as big as the great battle between the Witch. A lot has happened since the crowning. Susan and Lucy grew up to be both beautiful ladies. All the lords and princes stared in awe of their beauty. Edmund became the best jouster in the tournaments we had. As for me and Peter, well something big happened in our relationship. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

We were walking in one of my beautiful gardens as we stopped by a fountain. We were talking about the upcoming ball to celebrate the anniversary of the battle for Narnia. Peter then took my hand and looked me right in the eyes. I looked at him curiously wondering what he was up to.

"Katie, there's something I want to tell you. Ever since I met you, I knew you were going to be an important part of my life. That feeling grew even more when we were in Narnia. I discovered that I liked you when we were walking to the Beaver's house. I was terrified when I thought I lost both you and Lucy in the river, but what was worse was when I saw the Witch stab you and I thought you were dead. What I'm trying to say Katie is that I love you."

He let go of my hand and got down on one knee. My hand was over my mouth as I saw him pull out a diamond ring.

"Katherine Elizabeth Laken, will you marry me?"

Of course I said yes. He smiled as he slipped the ring on my finger. He picked me up and swung me around. I was laughing and crying tears of joy. As he sat me down and pulled me into a passionate kiss. We were married that summer. It was the happiest moment of my life. I was no longer Princess of Narnia, because now I was High Queen Katherine, the Protector.

Today, we all decided to go out horseback riding to get away from the castle. We were laughing and having a great time until I saw Edmund slowing down.

He patted Philip and asked him, "Are you alright Philip?"

Philip turned his head to him while breathing very hard as he answered, "Not as young as I used to be."

Susan rode up to me and said to her brother, "Come on Ed."

Edmund smirked at her and said, "Just catching my breath."

I said to him, "Well let us all catch our breath."

"What did he say again, Katie," Lucy asked me.

"I think he said, 'You girls stay at the castle, I'll go get the stag myself.'"

Edmund turned to Peter and called out, "Peter, your wife is making fun of me again."

Peter laughed as he galloped up and said, "Good, that way she knows how to push your buttons."

We all started to laugh at what he said. Peter got closer to me and kissed me. Lucy was sighing at us while Edmund was gagging.

"Ugh, ok I know, I said this before, but please can you two get a room," Edmund said sarcastically.

The girls and I laughed while Peter glared at his brother. His glared decreased as his eyes caught something.

"What's wrong Peter," I asked.

"What is this," he asked. We all got off of our horses and noticed a lamppost. This lamppost looked very familiar and I knew I seen it before. "This seems familiar."

"As from a dream," said Susan.

"Or a dream of a dream," said Lucy. We were all staring at it until Lucy's eyes widen with realization. "Spare Oom!"

My eyes widen too when I turned to her and asked, "Lucy, you don't think…"

Lucy smiled at me and grabbed my hand. She was dragging me into the trees.

"Lucy, Katie," called out Peter.

"Not again," murmured Susan.

"Come on you guys," called out Lucy.

We kept walking into the trees only to realize we were touching something soft and warm.

"These aren't branches," said Peter.

"They are fur coats," said Susan softly.

I accidently stepped on Edmund foot as he screamed, "Katie that was my foot."

"Peter, watch where you're going."

"Owe, that was my hair!"

"Let go of me!"

"Will you stop shoving?"

We all fell together and realized we weren't touching the ground but a wooden floor. I looked around and saw that we turned back as kids like we never went into the wardrobe. We were back in the Professor's mansion. I reach out to touch my neck to realize my neck was bare. I turned to Peter as he saw tears in my eyes.

"Peter, my necklace… it's gone."

Peter's eyes widen was he stared at my neck. Now I will never get my locket that belongs to my dad. Lucy crawled up to me and hugged me. She knew that necklace was important to me.

"The locket made me feel like my dad was around to guide me. Now it's gone," I said.

The door opened and we saw the Professor walking in with the cricket ball in his hand. We all looked at Edmund and he knew it was the same ball that hit the window. The Professor looked up and saw us on the ground.

"Oh, there you are. Now what were you doing in the wardrobe?"

Peter looked at me as he said to him, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you sir."

The Professor threw the ball to Peter as he smiled at us and said, "Try me."

We told him everything from Lucy first discovering the wardrobe to the crowning. I was a little surprised that he believed us. I had a funny feeling that he had gone to Narnia before us. That night Lucy and I decided to see if Narnia is still in the wardrobe. I carried a candle as she open the wardrobe door. Lucy barley opened it a crack when we heard someone behind us.

"I don't think you'll get back in that way...you see I've already tried."

We turned to see the Professor was sitting on the window seal. He was in his robe and holding up his pipe. He walked up to us and took the candle out of my hand.

"Will we ever go back," asked Lucy.

Professor smiled at her as he said, "I expect so, probably when you least expect it. What's to say keep your eyes open."

They walked out of the room as I was about to follow them. What stopped me was when I heard something hit the wooden floor. I looked behind me as my eyes widen in shock. On the floor was a golden necklace. IT WAS MY LOCKET! I ran and picked it up from the floor. I was so happy I wasn't dreaming. I hooked my necklace around my neck and I instantly felt my Dad's presence around me. I thought the locket was going to be back in Narnia like our other gifts from Father Christmas. Maybe Aslan knew this locket was very important to me and he granted me this one gift to have in my world.

I looked back at the wardrobe and said, "Thank you Aslan, thank you for everything."

As I walked out of the room, I swore I heard a lion's roar. I smiled to myself as I knew Narnia will be waiting for us, the Kings and Queens of Narnia, but also they will be waiting for their Protector of Narnia. We will return, we will be ready.

THE END!

**There you have it, the end of The Protector of Narnia. I want to thank you all for supporting me. You guys make me smile with your reviews, adding this story to your favorites, adding me as your favorite author and many more. Don't be sad, because Prince Caspian will be up soon. The title for the sequel will be called The Protector's Call. See you soon!**

**Grapejuice101**


	21. THE SEQUEL!

**Important Notice:**

**The sequel to "Protector of Narnia" will be posted tomorrow! You all asked of it and you got it. The sequel will be called "The Protector's Call." Can't wait for tomorrow!**


End file.
